


Friendships, Fathers, and Love

by LoverGurrl411



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May and Tony are like wtf, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts is not a saint, Pepper has to learn to share, Pepper is a real human being, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter's driving them crazy, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romanogers Slow-Burn, Slow Burn, Spider Man gets hurt, Spideychelle, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Tony work through their issues, Team Cap friendly, Team Iron Man friendly, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, because lots of people are jerks at fifteen, because they were both right and wrong, but he grows, growing pains suck, growth is possible, lots of detention ensue, lots of teen drama, rogue avengers are still family, sex is awkward, she has normal flaws but we love her, teen hormone explosion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverGurrl411/pseuds/LoverGurrl411
Summary: Peter finds himself simultaneously dealing with not-so-typical teenage hormones, trying to have a semi-normal life, and Spiderman-drama. All the while Tony has to come to terms with his issues with Steve and the Rogue Avengers, while suddenly finding himself co-parenting with May and juggling his relationship with Pepper. This is real life as superheroes. AU after Homecoming.or the one where Peter gets a lot of detention/groundings, Tony doesn't know how to handle a Jealous Pepper and a rebellious teenager simultaneously, and Steve refuses to admit that he has romantic feelings for Natasha. Bring tissues. And Vodka.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 111





	1. Parenting is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to this new journey! Times are crazy right now, so I hope everyone is safe and keeping healthy and that this story makes you all smile in these dark times!

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

_/We're in the homestretch of the hard times_

_We took a hard left, but we're alright_

_Yeah, life sure can try to put love through it, but_

_We built this right, so nothing's ever gonna move it_

_When the bones are good, the rest don't matter/_

-The Bones, Maren Morris

Peter was tired, and bored, and he couldn't really focus on anything–except MJ was smiling at Brad. He was in their grade, and nice.

Brad had even helped him up once, freshman year–back when Peter easily stumbled and fell. Peter liked Brad–really.

"Dude, why are you glaring at Brad?" Ned widened his eyes like saucers.

Peter shrugged. "I'm not glaring at Brad. I like Brad."

"Uh," Ned raised his eyebrows slowly. Peter sighed harshly. "Okay, okay. Sure. Except, yeah, like, your 'I like you' face needs to be a little less intense. To separate it from your 'gonna kill him and bury the body' face."

"Why is MJ smiling at him?"

Ned shrugged, and continued with the group work handout. "I don't know. She's team captain now, right? She's gotta be nice to people. Encouraging, y'know?"

"What does being team Captain have to do with anything? He's not on the team."

Peter could feel himself getting agitated. Maybe he needed to stop patrolling so late. Clearly being tired was making him a bit cranky.

"Class" Mrs. Morrison called the class to attention. "I'd like to introduce a new student."

A pretty girl with blonde hair and the grayest eyes he'd ever seen walked to the center of the classroom in the front.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy," she gave a small smile. Peter's eyes locked onto hers and he wanted to smile back, but there was something about her that just screamed trouble. It made a shiver run through his spine, and Peter gripped the desk so hard he was sure there would be an imprint of his fingertips in the desk.

"Dude," Ned nudged him, eyes screaming at him. He mouthed, " _what the hell?"_

Peter just moved his textbooks over a bit to hide the new marks. He shrugged, and that was enough for Ned, but Gwen…

It was like he could feel her energy around him. It set him on edge. But it wasn't in the same way that imminent danger did. This was different.

It relaxed him somehow, too. Enough that he closed his eyes for a second to breathe.

He just wanted to breathe for a moment–forget about MJ smiling at Brad, forget about the crushing exhaustion that consumed him, forget about existing. He just let the tingle that went up and down his spine relax him until his breathing was deep…

Everything was dark…

He'd open his eyes...soon...

* * *

"We need to iron out these details Tony," Pepper nagged at Tony in their private floor of Avengers Tower. He was sick and tired of thinking about the accords, let alone talking about them.

"We need a break, is what we _need_ –"

"The first meeting with the UN is _tomorrow_ , and we still need to hash out where you're willing to bugde," Pepper glared. "We have an entire list of things you want in the accords, and zero contingencies."

"Look–" Tony started, but his phone started ringing. He was surprised to see the name May Parker flashing. She _never_ called. The one and only time she'd called was when she found out Peter was Spiderman and that he'd been monitoring the kid. So, _of course_ , he picked up, worry clear in his voice–so much so that Pepper sat up trying to pick up what was being said on the other side.

"What's wrong?"

"Hello to you, too," May snarked.

"You never call. Something's wrong, what happened?" Tony tried to relax, but his shoulders were tense enough that his neck was starting to hurt.

"Peter got detention."

"Okay?" He relaxed. This was just a school thing. That wasn't any reason to panic. Even more important was the fact that Tony had no idea what that had to do with him. "What's the big deal? He's a teenager. Teenagers get detention."

"He didn't _get_ detention before he met you!" May exploded, and they both knew it was highly unfair. But then again, he'd knowingly and purposely had put the kid in danger taking him to Germany so he knew there would be some bad blood between them for a while after she found out that was completely fair. May continued, and he let her. "The principal just called me up saying that we have to go in to talk to him."

"What do you mean _we_? And this sounds like an overreaction over a detention," Tony glanced at Pepper who didn't look worried anymore. Instead, her eyes told him that she was annoyed.

"I mean _we_ , because this kind of stuff didn't happen before you stepped into his life. So if I've got to be there, missing work, then so do you!"

Tony wanted to tell her that the logic was faulty as fuck, but he could hear the stress in her voice. He knew, objectively, that missing work for a lot of people had serious economic consequences. His first instinct was to just tell her to _chill the hell out_ and that he'd put some money in her account. But this was May Parker. If her pride levels were anywhere near Peter's, he knew she'd tell him exactly where to take his money. He took a breath, and thought about how hard it must be to raise a teenager on her own, not just financially, but emotionally. Not just any teenager, either, but an enhanced one.

The stress in her voice gnawed at him.

"You know I'm here, May," Tony looked away from Pepper. He tried to relay to May that he was invested, but Pepper's eyes bored into him with such precision that he felt he was being sliced.

May's voice went slightly gentle, and Tony felt like she'd punched him. "I know you are. You're in his life now–not as his superhero boss, but as _more_. But it can't just be about Spiderman. If it is, he'll forget he's more than that. That he has value outside of that."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. "When's the meeting?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"You'll have to reschedule. There's a UN meeting for the accords happening tomorrow. I won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

Tony could hear the pause, pregnant between them. Because if they were going to be in this together, then she was going to have to compromise too. _Fuck_ , what was he getting himself into? He could practically hear Steve in his head: _you're being better_.

_I just wanted to be like you._

_And I wanted you to be better_.

But he had to try to be better, too. That was the only way he could demand it of Peter, if he was trying too.

_Fuck._

"I'll call the school back and reschedule for noon, the day after tomorrow. Don't be late."

The line went dead, but Tony wasn't offended. He could finally breathe. That was the thing with Aunt Hotty–she had this _knack_ for fucking him up inside without much effort. Did it the first time he met her, too–back when she was all badly baked cookies and sharp smiles. Did it the only time they'd ever spoke on the phone before today, too.

"What was that about?" Pepper brought him back down to earth. She was like the other side of that coin that tore him up inside.

"Peter got detention," Tony shrugged.

"Oh?" Pepper pursed her lips. He knew what that meant, and there was some comfort that he could read her like a book.

"Me and May have to go meet with the principal," he went towards the bar to pour them both a drink. "Sounds like an overreaction if you ask me, but what can you do. I guess everything's a big deal in schools for genius kids."

"You can tell her to handle it alone the way she did _before_ she met you. Tell her it's a little out of your purview," Pepper gave the simple solution, but that wasn't an option Tony would consider. She knew it the second she said it, because she knew how to read him too.

_You know I'm here, May._

_I know you are. You're in his life now_ – _not as his superhero boss, but as more._

"Let's just get back to hashing out these accords revisions," he handed Pepper a glass of white wine as he sipped on a bourbon, neat.

"Okay." Pepper refocused, but he could see the seed of worry in her eyes.

He wasn't sure there was anything he could do about that; Tony figured in a few days she'll recalibrate–see that being more involved in Peter's life was a good thing. For Peter.

For Tony too, somehow.

* * *

The day after tomorrow came too quickly for Peter, and he was on edge all day. May had told him that Mr. Stark was coming to the meeting, and he'd almost caught a heart attack.

" _Why is he coming?"_

" _Because he is, Peter!"_

That was probably the _least_ productive and informative conversation he'd ever had with Aunt May. But as he walked through the halls to his second class of the day, he couldn't think of it anymore as he was pulled into an empty chemistry classroom.

"You've been watching me," Gwen stated as though she hadn't just accosted him in the hallway. Frankly, she wasn't wrong. But he couldn't admit that he was watching her because he felt strange whenever she was around.

The past two days had been a crazy cycle of watching MJ smile at Brad–and _what the hell was that about, really?!_ –and watching Gwen talk to people, Gwen eat her lunch, Gwen do her homework in study hall– _GwenGwenGwen._

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied badly. He could see the flecks of green in her silver eyes, they were so close. Too close. He felt his breathing change, and _fuck_ but he thought he could hear her breathing change too.

"Don't bullshit me," Gwen called him out on it, and she invaded his space even further. "Why?"

Peter raised his hand, and moved a lock away from her face slowly. He wasn't sure if it was okay, but she was sort of intoxicating. He'd never felt anything like it. Like her. "I don't know."

"I feel it too," she whispered, and he wasn't sure what she felt, but suddenly her lips were on his, and nothing mattered.

Nothing kept him to the ground.

He was floating, but he was burning too. His arms strained, as they wrapped around her, trying not to crush her, but there was something about her that told him he wouldn't crush her.

Electricity cycled through him, and he sighed into her open mouth.

His hands trailed along her back, until they were frantically grasping at every inch of her he could reach.

They were out of control, her small moans echoing around them, between them, as his lips latched onto her neck like he was a damn vampire, dying of a thirst only she could quench with the soft sounds of her pleasure–

The door opened. Principal Morita and Mr. Harrington stood there, an unamused and equally surprised look on their faces.

_Shit._

* * *

Aunt May came into Principal Morita's office and sat down primly, her no nonsense face on full display. Principal Morita shook her hand, and Peter wanted to hide in a corner, because he had a feeling the principal wasn't going to keep what he'd walked in on earlier to himself.

"If we're all here–"

"Actually, we're waiting on one more," May cut him off before he could continue.

Before Principal Morita could ask who they were waiting on, Tony Stark opened the Principal's door and walked in with such a _flex_ that Peter couldn't help but smile. Though Peter didn't want to be there, he felt vindicated for a moment. It wasn't a secret among the students or staff considering how much of a big deal Flash had made of Peter lying about having a Stark internship. He knew that none of the teachers believed it either, and so to see Tony waltz into the room with that same flare that he seemed to do everything–the principal's jaw slightly open in shock–well, fuck it, but it was worth it.

"Mr–uh, Mr. Stark," Principal Morita stuttered for a moment.

"Principal," Tony looked down at the nameplate, "Morita. Nice to meet you. Peter speaks very highly of you."

It was a blatant lie, and May's raised eyebrow told him exactly what she thought about it. Tony ignored her look, and clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Well," Principal Morita preened a little under the false praise. He cleared his throat and motioned for Tony to take the other seat across from him, leaving Peter in the middle of him and May. "I think very highly of Peter. Which is why I called you here, actually."

"What's Peter done, exactly?" May cut to the chase. She was tired from a long shift, and she was missing out on extra hours today to be here. She wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"I originally called you, Ms. Parker, because Peter's been habitually falling asleep in his classes. His grades are steady, and he's a stellar student holistically, but the fact that he can't seem to keep his eyes awake in class is worrisome for multiple reasons."

May looked at Peter and then at Tony. Tony already knew what was going through her mind and he cut her off before she could blame him for everything under the sun.

"Nuh uh," he shook his head at May. "This one's on you. He's not doing any _extracurriculars_ past ten pm on a school night. Karen would've alerted me if he was."

"Well, it's not the first time he's gotten _around_ Karen," May pointed out. After Peter had told her everything, she'd called Tony to get the details she was sure Peter had left out, being a typical teenager.

"You mess with Karen?" Tony turned to Peter, his eyes serious.

"No! No, Mr. Stark–we haven't. I swear." Peter stumbled, but there was a guilty look in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, kid."

"I'm not–I–we haven't _messed_ with Karen," Peter said honestly. But he knew they knew there had to be a reason he was falling asleep in class. And that it was most likely Spiderman related.

"Just be straight with us, Peter," May laid a calming hand on his shoulder, and he took a breath.

Peter looked at his feet, acutely aware that Principal Morita was watching the interaction closely. "Sometimes, after I come home from my _extracurriculars_ , I just can't sleep. So, I go back out again. Without Karen."

"You _what?!_ " Tony's heart pounded in his chest.

"We'll talk about this at home," May pursed her lips, her eyes reminding Tony that they had an audience that _didn't_ know about Peter's spidermanning.

"Thank you, Principal Morita," Tony stood and stuck his hand out, which Principal Morita took automatically. "For bringing this to our attention. We'll make sure that this is rectified immediately."

Fuck, he felt like his own father. He had a vivid image of his father saying those same words at Tony's principal once upon a time. He was turning into Howard Stark. What the hell was his life?

May went to stand too, but Principal Morita's next words stopped her short.

"While I have you both here, I would recommend talking to Peter about some of his _feelings_."

May frowned, confused. "Feelings? What do you mean 'feelings'?"

"Earlier today, I caught Peter in a compromising position with another student. Teenagers will be teenagers, but I think a conversation about boundaries, appropriate spaces, and _safety_ wouldn't be remiss," Principal Morita smiled meaningfully, and May was almost proud.

 _This_ was something that she could absolutely handle. Her little Peter got caught getting frisky! This was so _normal_ compared to all the non–normal they'd been adjusting to lately, that she couldn't help but smirk.

Tony wore a similar look on his face, and she already knew that she would have to be the bad guy when it came to this because he clearly wasn't going to be.

She was used to being the good guy _and_ the bad guy. May wasn't sure she knew how to just be one–and she realized this is what she would've had to learn if Ben were still around.

"Thank you for letting us know," May shook Morita's hand.

Peter stood up too, and it was like his movement sparked a light bulb in Principal Morita's mind.

"Oh! Before I forget," Principal Morita stopped them from leaving. There was a glint in his eyes that told Tony the man was about to be a nosey busybody. "Should we update Peter's emergency contact and secondary guardian contact to include Mr. Stark?"

Ah, and there it was. It seemed like a perfectly normal question, but was completely unnecessary. They could've updated it online whenever they wanted to without any flare, but clearly the principal wanted to know firsthand what kind of role Tony had in Peter's life.

Tony wasn't sure what role he had in Peter's life though. Mentor? Super older brother? Father–figure?

It was slightly awkward, too. He wasn't Peter's guardian. But…

_You know I'm here, May._

_I know you are. You're in his life now_ – _not as his superhero boss, but as more._

May and Tony avoided each other's eyes for a moment. But they both said yes simultaneously, and Peter felt some kind of warmth spread through him.

It settled in his stomach, and he thought–maybe this is what people with two parents always feel.

* * *

As May, Peter, and Tony were leaving the building, Peter saw Gwen looking at them. He knew he shouldn't make a scene, but he also couldn't just go on with what had happened between them without talking about it.

"I–uh," Peter stopped walking. Tony looked impatient enough as it was to leave, and Aunt May looked about ready to drop on her feet. Peter felt a bit bad, but he had to talk to Gwen. Even if it was just for a moment. "I forgot something in one of the classrooms. I'll be right back."

They both nodded.

"We'll be outside waiting," May called after him, but he barely heard her as he turned the corner and saw Gwen walking through a door.

Peter didn't even think about it when he followed her.

"Did you get into a lot of trouble?" Gwen asked quietly, leaning against the wall next to a massive pile of dirty erasers. They were in the _eraser room_ , and Peter couldn't help but smile. Legends have been made in the eraser room.

Many guys have been destroyed in eraser rooms, too.

"I don't know yet," Peter shrugged. He wanted to erase the space between them, but he wasn't sure it was okay. He wasn't really sure of anything. "Probably though. Not–though–yeah, not over us. Not _us, us_ ,–but, like, you and me. Not over what Mr. Morita caught us–"

"Take a breath, Parker," Gwen let out a breathy laugh, and Peter thought that it felt like a caress on his skin.

"Sorry," Peter ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "I just–what's going on between us?"

"I don't know," Gwen whispered. "It was kinda like I couldn't even control myself–you set me off."

"Yeah," Peter closed some of the distance between them. "Like I forgot what it meant to breathe without touching you–"

Peter blushed, but he couldn't look away from her. _What the serious fuck?_

"I like MJ," he blurted out, and it was the first time he'd admitted it out loud to himself, let alone anyone else.

"Oh," Gwen looked away, clearly startled. "That's...nice."

"Yeah, I just–" he raised a hand to move some of the hair out of her face but stopped, hand middair. This is what started it last time. "I like her, and suddenly you show up, and I'm focused on you. But it's not the same. This doesn't feel as _natural_. As _normal_."

"What's so great about normal?"

It was such a pointed question, that Peter could almost see the aura of _life_ surrounding her. He saw into her essence, and was overcome. His lips slammed into hers, without reservation and the moan that rocked his whole body practically shattered him.

"What the _fuck_?" Peter whispered harshly, his voice gruff with passion and awe. He'd never felt anything like this. He didn't think he ever would again, either.

Gwen tried to calm her breathing. "You should go–weren't you with your parents?"

"Shit!" Peter had forgotten completely about Aunt May and Mr. Stark waiting for him. "Yeah–well, they're not my parents. Just my aunt and Mr. Stark–but yeah. They're waiting for me–I've gotta go."

"Go," Gwen pushed him slightly towards the door. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Peter nodded, but he couldn't help but hesitate. He wanted to unpack what was happening, but he wasn't sure how to do that in under thirty seconds. He wasn't sure he could do it all, let alone on a time crunch.

"Go," Gwen repeated, and finally Peter turned around, opened the door, and ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, May and Tony were outside, standing underneath the unseasonably hot sun.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "This kid is gonna give me a heart attack."

"Join the club," May said sardonically. "We can't attack him though. Teenagers don't do well when they feel they're being persecuted–"

Tony's eyes practically bulged out of their socket. "Persecuted? Am I the only one who remembers what happened the last time he went gung ho without the suit?"

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?"

She had him there and they both knew it.

"Maybe he needs therapy?" May suggested casually, because, frankly, she wasn't sure what else could really help at this point. "Maybe he needs to talk to someone about all this stuff that isn't you or me."

"Maybe," Tony shrugged, hands in pocket, eyes cloaked behind black shades. It's not that he was against therapy, he was just slightly uncomfortable with the idea that the kid would need one already. Shit, even he hadn't needed one so young, and he had Howard Stark as a father.

If the kid needed therapy, was it sort of his fault?

May saw how uncomfortable Tony was with the idea, and headed off any objections. "It's something to consider. We don't know why he's doing this. Is this just acting out? I know I'm not home a lot because of work, and you're not exactly the most _present_ and _involved_ person."

"Yeah," Tony leaned against his sports car that was obnoxiously parked right in front of the building. "But I'm trying. And I think so is he."

"I know," May sighed, and Tony was reminded of how tired she must be. "So, then what?"

"Maybe–I don't know. Maybe he's just being a dumb kid. You said it yourself, teenagers are stupid–"

"That's not what I said–"

"Could simply be that this is normal teenage stupidity, just the enhanced version."

They stood in silence, contemplating the possible truth of Tony's words.

"We need a schedule," May said firmly. "We've been really lax with keeping tabs on him because he's such a good kid, and he's enhanced. But, clearly, that wasn't the best approach."

Tony could already see how this was gonna turn his life upside down. He could already hear Pepper in his head: _Does this really seem like the best idea? I could barely get_ you _to stay on a schedule._ But he also thought,

_You know I'm here, May._

And he'd meant it. So, yeah, guess schedules were going to have to be his new normal.

"Ok," Tony agreed. "Send me your work schedule, and we can work something out."

May really looked at Tony for a moment, and she felt a pang of guilt.

"I know this is putting a lot on you," she bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to be in this alone anymore, but she knew she wasn't being fair to him either. Besides the Germany fiasco, which she would _never_ really be over, Tony Stark hadn't done anything except try to help Peter. And he had no obligation to him. May recognized that, and she knew she had to let him know that she would understand if he didn't want to be as involved as she'd hoped he would be. "When I called you the other day, I was having a bad day, and it's just been me dealing with Peter for so long now, that–I was just tired. It gets to be a bit much sometimes. So, I _appreciate_ you ' _being here'_. But I can respect the fact that you have a life, a full one with a fiance and a company and–what I'm saying is that you can take a step back if you want. I wouldn't blame you. You don't owe Peter anything, and I know this is going to be a shitshow for a while. Especially now that he's hit his full teenage rebellion years apparently. I was kind of hoping he'd skip the rebellion part all together, honestly."

Tony knew this was the perfect out. She'd basically told him where the exit sign was if he wanted to get out before it got too late. He knew he should take it. He wasn't fit to be anyone's father.

 _Just trying to break the cycle of shame_.

But the kid deserved for him to try at least. Before he could give May any kind of answer, Peter came barreling out of the school's front door like a bat out of hell.

He was flushed, but both May and Tony knew there was no way the kid was going to be out of breath just from a bit of a run. Maybe before he became Spiderman, but not after.

There was only one plausible reason, and Tony couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face.

"Uhh," Peter tried to think of an excuse but he could tell from Aunt May's roll of the eyes, and Mr. Stark's smirk that he was _so busted_.

"You're grounded," Tony interjected, smirk in place.

May looked at Tony, eyes searching.

Tony continued, "No if's or buts about it, kid. Ya screwed the pooch, and you've gotta pay the piper. So you're grounded. No _extracurriculars_ for at least two weeks."

"That's not fair!"

"Want to make it three weeks?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Peter bit the inside of his cheek, but stayed silent. Tony nodded smugly, "Didn't think so. Get in the car–we'll talk about whoever this girl is later– _or boy_ , no judgement."

May huffed out a laugh, and nodded.

She might not have gotten a grand declaration, but she'd gotten her answer.

_You know I'm here, May._

Tony Stark wasn't going anywhere, and suddenly, the weight on her shoulder's felt a little bit lighter. So did Peter's, because though it _totally sucked_ that he was grounded...it felt kinda nice to know that Mr. Stark cared enough to ground him.

It felt really nice.

And as May and Tony got into the front seat of Tony's Audi, Peter thought that he understood that family came in all shapes and sizes.

Tony already knew that from having the Avengers in his life, but after the Civil War (as newspapers were calling it), he'd thought he'd lost sight of the different types of family. He thought he'd lost pretty much everything when Steve and the rogue Avengers walked out on him.

They had left to a life he couldn't follow. But he felt the burning of the black burner phone that he always carried in his pocket–despite the fact that he didn't think he'd ever use it. Though sometimes the urge overwhelmed him.

It burned in his pocket, reminding Tony that you couldn't lose family even when things fell apart. Peter's face in the rearview mirror, pouting, reminded Tony somehow that you could gain family too, as time moved on.

"Who wants a cheeseburger?" Tony asked as they drove through traffic, smile still firmly in place, Peter practically shouting all the things he wanted in his cheeseburger pushing Gwen from his mind for the time being.

In that moment, Tony and Peter were certain that everything would be okay. Nothing else really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter, you'll see how Pepper deals with Tony's new schedule, and his involvement in Peter's life. Anywho, So, what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know and Review! **Reviews are love**


	2. Finding the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter lives up to expectations and gives you warm feelings. The goal is to make you smile and need a hug simultaneously! ;)
> 
> P.S. I'm in quarantine and lonely! Come find me at tumblr at LoverGurrl411 and let's talk! :D

/ _In the moment I knew that it was all over_  
_Was in love with this girl but didn't know how to show her_  
_Felt like time was slowing down but my heart's going faster_  
_Or that moment with her eyes I just wanted it to last_ /

—Didn't See It Coming, My Brothers and I

“What a day,” Pepper kicked off her shoes, and sat on the sofa languidly. “I think I’ve earned a nice glass of wine.” 

“I’d say you more than earned it,” Tony smirked devilishly as he walked to the bar. He poured them both a drink, and walked over with a glint in his eyes. “I’d say you even earned yourself some  _ dessert _ .” 

“I think dessert sounds like work,” Pepper teased as she tried to take the glass of wine from his hand. He held on to it as he loomed over her. It was in moments like this that Pepper was reminded of the playboy he’d been before they started dating. 

“Dessert is a present,” he whispered, his lips hovering over hers. “I promise, as the chef, to do all the work. You’ve just gotta sit back and—”

His phone vibrated loudly on the living room glass table. Tony groaned because he knew Pepper like the back of his hand and—

“There goes the mood,” she said without rancor, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Thought so,” he let her have her glass and threw himself onto the couch next to her. 

“You should see what that is,” Pepper nodded towards his phone, which continued to vibrate. 

“Uh, I think not,” Tony took a large swig of his own glass, then smirked roguishly. “I’m off the clock.” 

“It could be about the kid,” Pepper raised an eyebrow, but her eyes were like lasers.

The second she mentioned Peter, Tony wanted to launch towards his phone. She was right—something could be wrong, the kid could need him; maybe he’d gone out without the suit again, though he was grounded. What teenager actually adhered by the rules of being grounded? Sure as shit not Tony, and if Peter was learning from him to bend the rules then maybe he could be in some terrible situation, no way for any AI’s to reach him, lost phone, and somehow found himself with a quarter in his pocket to call him with a payphone—

Tony took a long breath. He tried to get his mind to slow down. This was New York City. You could barely find a working payphone in the touristy areas of Manhattan, let alone in queens. The kid was most likely fine. If for some strange reason Peter  _ was _ calling him, it was probably to make sure that he was being picked up tomorrow from school. He was spending all afternoon at the Tower until May got off work. Nothing was wrong. 

But as Tony’s eyes slid over to Pepper, he knew she’d caught it all, even though he hadn’t said a word or moved an inch beyond tensing. 

The phone vibrated once again, only this time it was clearly a text message instead of a call. Pepper looked away, and Tony reached for the phone. 

It was May. He had one missed call from her and one text message. It read:

_ Hey, sorry to do this so last minute, but the hospital called and they need a fill in for tonight. I know I’m not supposed to work nights this week, so Peter wasn’t supposed to start sleeping over until next week, but it’s over time, and we could use the extra money. He could stay home alone, but we agreed that wasn’t a good idea anymore… _

Tony ran his hand over his face in slight irritation. He hadn’t told Pepper of his conversation with May yet. He’d figured he had all week to smooth Pepper into the fact that Peter would be staying over nights some days. As far as Peter spending afternoon at the Tower, well, Pepper was working most days until 8pm so he figured she wouldn’t really notice, and if she did, she wouldn’t really care. 

She knew that he was taking a bigger step into Peter’s life even though they hadn’t actually talked about it. 

Tony was sure that he was worrying over nothing. 

Pepper was an angel, really. She put up with all his crap for so many years, long before they got together. She would understand, and love the fact that he was being a better mentor to Peter. 

She’d think about how much personal growth he was showing, which really, he had personal growth coming out of every orifice, he had so much of it going on. 

Everything would be great. 

He replied: 

_ Hey May, not a problem. I’ll have Happy swing by and pick the kid up in an hour or so.  _

He turned to Pepper once the message was sent, but she already had  _ this look _ . The kind of look that told him that she might not know what he was about to hit her with, but she already knew she wasn’t going to like it. 

He should tell her about his newly made custody-like schedule with May. That’s what he should lead with. 

“Peter’s sleeping over tonight—I have to text Happy and tell him to pick the kid up.” 

Pepper’s face morphed into concern, and he was reminded instantly why he loved her. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tony tried to play it off smoothly, but his heart started to race and he thought his palms were turning sweaty. Shit, when did he become so incapable of hiding anything? He would make a horrible spy. He thought of Natasha for a moment, her smiling lips that always held secrets, her mischievous eyes that didn’t miss a thing, and he couldn’t help the squeeze in his heart. He wondered what she was doing, where she was hiding with the rest of the Rogue Avengers.  _ Bad thoughts _ . He coughed into his hand as he sent out a quick text to Happy. 

Happy quickly replied back:  _ I have this thing called a job that requires me to be up at a certain hour, which means I need to sleep. Not spend my night chauffeuring a kid around. _

Tony ignored Happy’s dramatics, but it gave him a sense of calm—Happy’s consistency. 

“Tony,” Pepper said his name warningly with pursed lips. “If everything’s fine then why is Spiderman sleeping over here?”

It was something in the way she said  _ Spiderman _ that made his chest itch a bit. It didn’t quite settle well. 

_ It can’t just be about spiderman. If it is, he’ll forget he’s more than that. That he has value outside of that.  _

“ _ Peter _ ,” he stressed his name, “is sleeping over because May has to work tonight.” 

“Since when is that a problem for them?” 

“Since we decided that Peter is fifteen, and enhanced, and makes bad life choices as all typical teenagers, which means he can’t be left home alone at night anymore.” 

Tony’s voice was hard, and he didn’t mean to make it sound so much like a challenge, but clearly that was the way it came off because Pepper’s eyes softened. 

“I’m not  _ against _ him sleeping over here, Tony,” she reached over to lay her hand over his. “ We have more than enough space. I just—I’m not sure why  _ you _ need to do this. But I’m  _ always _ on your side.”

Tony couldn’t help the way her words slashed at his stomach—he thought he might’ve been bleeding all over the beige couch, she dug in so deep with her words. He didn’t know what to tell her. He wasn’t sure why he  _ needed _ to do this. He didn’t know if he  _ needed  _ to, really. He wanted to. He was trying to be better. And this mattered. The kid mattered. 

He also heard what she didn’t say: being on his side didn’t mean that she was okay with his choices. But she would stick by him through them. That mattered too. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he claimed her lips in a soft kiss. It was a kiss that told Pepper ‘ _ I appreciate you _ .’ 

“I know,” she said softly against his lips, her eyes closed, letting love flow between them like rays from the sun. In moments like this, Tony felt blessed. He felt at home. 

* * *

Peter strolled into the penthouse an hour later with the same hyperactive rambling that he seemed to do everything. 

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark! I finally found the perfect name for Happy! It should be Grumpy—you know, like from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs—even though Happy’s not short or anything, but he’s definitely got that Grumpy vibe going on. Of course, I’d never call him that—he’d crush me, in like a millisecond. But  _ you _ can because you’re his boss and he wouldn’t throw you out of a moving car—well, at least, I don’t  _ think _ so, but you’re Iron Man so if he threw you out of a car you could, like,  _ latch _ on somehow to—” 

“Kid—pause.” Tony was too tired and it was too late in the evening to deal with all of this. “Have you eaten already?” 

“Yeah, but I could go for more,” Peter smiled sheepishly. “Aunt May cooked tonight.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He’d never forget those horrible cookies she made. “Friday, be a dear and order us two large meat lovers pizzas.”

Peter went towards the bar (he’d noticed the few times he’d been over that Tony  _ always _ went to the bar first) and let his book bag fall at his feet as he hopped up on a stool. Tony went around to the bartender's side and grabbed a Pepsi for Peter, and went to pour himself one finger's worth of bourbon, neat. 

“How’s school going?” 

The question was simple and straight forward. Practically  _ easy _ , but Peter couldn’t help the ball of anxiety that welled up inside of him. It’s been three days since the day Gwen turned his world upside down with her kisses. 

Three days since he’d been caught  _ canoodling _ , getting  _ jiggy _ with, having intense-hands-on  _ french lessons _ by his teachers. 

Three days since he’d last seen her. 

Gwen hadn’t been to school in three days, and Peter was starting to wonder whether she was purposefully avoiding him or if something had happened to her. Maybe she was in danger and he was too caught up daydreaming about their next conversation to even notice. 

Peter’s silence and internal monologue of worry stretched a little too long for Tony’s liking. 

“That wasn’t supposed to be a hard question. Unless there’s a problem,” Tony furrowed his brows so deep that they could almost touch. “Is there a problem?”

“No—no. Of course not, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s arms waved about as he tried to profusely deny what was clear to anyone’s eyes. 

“Kid— _ Peter _ ,” Tony said his name with so much exasperation that it brought Peter short. Their eyes locked, and Peter thought he could see into Tony’s soul. Just a little. He could see the concern and vexation in equal measure in his eyes. 

Peter sighed and looked away. He hadn’t gotten  _ the talk _ yet, and he’d been hoping Mr. Stark and Aunt May had completely forgotten about Principal Morita’s comment about Peter’s burgeoning love life. 

If anyone would call two kisses and a disappearing act a love life. 

“Is this about the girl?  _ Or boy _ ,” Tony raised his hand as though to say ‘no preference on my end.’ Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe—yeah,” Peter squirmed a bit in his seat. “I just—we have a connection, y’know?” 

Tony’s eyes widened comically and his eyebrows rose ridiculously high for a second before returning to normal. He shrugged, “Sure.” 

“I’m serious!”

“Like a heart attack I’m sure,” Tony said sarcastically and took a sip of his bourbon. “So you and this mystery person have a connection. What’s the problem?” 

“Nothing, I guess,” Peter bit his lip. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell Tony, especially since Gwen had been MIA for three days. “We just—we got  _ intense _ , y’know?”

“Oh, I  _ definitely _ know,” Tony nodded his head emphatically. “I’m the  _ king _ of  _ knowing _ —”

“Oh my god!” Peter leapt off the stool as if he’d been burned and stuck his hands out in front of him as though they would physically stop Tony’s words. “No! Just—okay—no. Just, yeah, I don’t need to know any of where this is going.”

“You need a sex talk though,” Tony pointed out matter-of-factly. And he wasn’t wrong. But he was also deriving a fair amount of joy out of embarrassing the kid. 

“No I don’t! Mr. Stark, I  _ swear _ that I don’t! I’m good—promise.”

“Are you sure? Because I have a powerpoint presentation ready—”

“I’m sure! God—so sure!”

Tony smirked devilishly, and Peter glowered sulkily at him. 

“You suck. That wasn’t funny—like, at all.” 

Tony couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled inside of his chest and spilled over. He felt like he was stuck in a world that only played his favorite songs for a moment. The kind of glow that simmered and settled in a person’s stomach after the sun came out when it’d been raining—practically  _ monsooning _ —for too damn long. 

It was nice, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Even if it came along with a sulky teenager. Perhaps because  _ it did _ come with a sulky teenager was why he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

* * *

“How was staying over Iron Man’s place?” Ned asked excitedly the next day at school while they put away their stuff at their lockers. 

Peter thought about the awkward moment when he didn’t know where he was supposed to sleep and Tony showed him to a guest bedroom. It was very stylish, like everything else the man owned, but it was also really empty. The room was filled with furniture, and had its own bathroom attached, but there was nothing  _ personal _ . No real details to show who had  _ made _ this room. He felt like he was staying at a hotel rather than at Mr. Stark's home. 

Then again, he was only a visitor. 

_ How’s school going? _

But there was something so basic, yet comforting about that question that had immediately made Peter feel like he had a place in Tony’s life. A place besides being Spiderman. 

“It was fine,” Peter shrugged as he slung his backpack over his right shoulder. “We didn’t really do much. Talked a bit, ate pizza, then went to bed. Pretty standard stuff you’d do if you stayed at anyone’s place.”

“But it’s not just anyone!” Ned practically exploded, and Peter gave him  _ that look _ . It was a look—wide eyes, hunched shoulders, hands flexed like they were trying to stretch—that told Ned to  _ be quiet before someone hears them _ . 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ned apologized quietly, but Peter was barely paying him any attention anymore. His eyes were scanning the hallways as they walked to class searching for Gwen. MJ was slightly ahead of them though, and Peter couldn’t help the way his stomach lurched a little bit at hearing her laugh at something Brad said. 

She never laughed that loud with him. 

“Is that guy a clown?” Peter said harshly. “What’s he saying that’s so funny?” 

“Dude, do we not like Brad anymore?” Ned asked him so casually, so committedly, so matter-of-factly that Peter had to pause. 

_ Do we not like Brad anymore? _

Ned just assumed that if Peter didn’t like Brad, then he wouldn’t either. It was a show of how deep their bond ran. But it was also a sign of trust. Ned trusted that if Peter didn’t like Brad he wouldn’t either because Peter would never dislike someone who’d didn’t really deserve it. 

It made him feel a bit strange, to think that he had the kind of power to decide that for Ned. He didn’t like it at all. 

“Brad’s cool,” Peter shrugged. “I like Brad. I told you the other day.” 

Ned shrugged and opened the door to their first period class. “Yeah—okay, but you’re still not quite sending that message to your face, dude.”

Peter went to respond but then he heard MJ’s voice as they sat down at their desks. 

“What’s up losers?”

She had a small smile playing on her lips that made Peter want to trace the outline of her face. 

“Hey,” Peter said lamely. But his eyes smiled at her. Hell, Peter was pretty sure that his entire body smiled at her and  _ thank fuck _ she couldn’t tell. 

“What did you think about last night’s reading assignment?” 

Her question was simple, inquisitive, impersonal, yet personal because MJ  _ loved _ her books. Her head was always stuck in one, and her heart was clearly shaped by that passion. 

Seeing her eyes sparkle as she asked him such a simple question, Peter figured that Brad could make her laugh till she was blue in the face. Because he doubted they talked about reading assignments, about books—the true love of her life. He’d rather talk to her about her passions, see a bit into her soul in that way, than  _ be a clown _ .

Fucking Brad. 

“I—” he started, but a tingle went down his spine and his head snapped to the front. Gwen’s stare caught his as she was entering, and his heart started to race. 

“ _ Are you okay _ ?” Peter mouthed at her before he could stop himself. Because,  _ fuck _ , it’d been three days since he’d last seen her and he’d tried to bury it, but he’d been worried. His stomach had kept churning, telling him to scour the city until he found her.

She gave a pained smile, nodded—and that’s when Peter realized that she had a huge bruise on her face. He kept his hands off the table, let his fingernails dig into his palm, because he knew he’d break anything he’d touch right then and there. Someone did that to her face. 

Or maybe she fell, he tried to rationalize. Not every scenario in life was some dramatic battle. But until he talked to her he wouldn’t know, and his heart stumbled a little in frustration. He exhaled severely and slouched in his seat as the english teacher started to take attendance. 

It was going to be a  _ very long _ class.

He forgot that he’d been talking to MJ, but MJ just watched him...like she always had.

* * *

Pepper was on their king sized bed, legs crossed, surrounded by photographs, when Tony walked through the door. 

“I’m surprised you’re not working,” Tony teased as he moved some photographs out of his way so he could sit down next to her. 

“Unlike you, I’m fully aware when I need to take a break, and I take it,” Pepper turned her head and gave him a chaste kiss with a lingering smile on her face. “I have my phone. If there’s a disaster in the office, they know how to reach me.” 

“What’s all this then?”

“These are just...memories, I guess. I suppose the kid staying over made me a bit nostalgic for when this place was  _ always _ full of people.”

Tony finally noticed the people in the pictures, and he couldn’t help the silent gasp that escaped his lips. His heartbeat felt like war drums in his chest, and he had to look away—but everywhere he looked there was a new picture, a different memory of  _ life _ , and  _ hope _ , and  _ brotherhood _ . 

Life was etched into the smiles on their faces. 

_ Steve smiled indulgently, “I’m not going to put whipped cream in Bruce’s soup.”  _

_ “Don’t be a spoilsport, capsicle! Just a little bit,” Tony whined, eyes pleading. There was mischief in his eyes that crinkled at the corners, and there was a boundless energy that came with having just returned from a mission.  _

_ Steve shook his head, but went towards the kitchen. “I’m not above making him  _ think _ we did, though.”  _

_ Tony’s eyes lit up and he couldn’t stop the laugh so loud and deep that it brought tears to his eyes. His laughter was part surprise, and part genuine joy because one of the greatest things about Steve was that he had this uncanny ability to surprise the hell out of everyone around him and it never got old.  _

_ Tony didn’t think he would ever get tired of being surprised by him; for the first half of his life he’d lived a life full of so much privilege that practically nothing could surprise him anymore, then his second half of life kicked in and he was surprised every corner, except it was always something earth shattering and horrible. Steve’s presence reminded Tony constantly that surprises could be small and great.  _

Hope was engraved into their hearts that they wore on their sleeves.

_ It was the fourth of July, Steve’s birthday—his first birthday since reawakening in the new millenium—and Tony had decided that they would celebrate it in New Orleans, on bourbon street. The idea was that with the crowds, the heroes would just blend right in. Also, Tony had noticed how much Steve enjoyed music—especially the blues. No doubt it reminded him of his youth. A time in history when he fit right in.  _

_ As they all sat around, sipping their drinks, enjoying the live band strums of “St. James Infirmary” _ — _ a cover of Louis Armstrong originally released in 1929, Tony saw Steve’s eyes glisten slightly before he stood and held his hand out to Natasha to dance, and he knew they’d made the right choice going to the Big Easy.  _

_ “This was nice, Tony,” Bruce smiled at him as he took a sip from his beer mug.  _

_ “I’m  _ always _ nice. I’m the king of nice, actually.”  _

_ Bruce rolled his eyes. “I mean that this was a good idea.”  _

_ “I’m the king of those, too.” _

_ Maria Hill, who’d come with them, rolled her eyes and chimed in. “You’re a good friend, Stark. Take the compliment and let it go.” _

_ Tony barked out a laugh—Hill could do that to a guy. Go straight to the heart of a matter and still seem like she was going for the jugular simultaneously.  _

_ “Lady Hill is correct, my friend,” Thor concurred boisterously. “You have made our brother Steve truly happy on this day of his birth.” _

_ “I don’t think I’m the one making his birthday,” Tony smirked and nodded to the pair dancing happily.  _

_ Everyone turned their heads and took in Steve and Natasha, talking quietly, while they danced another song, this one to the band’s cover of “Have You Ever Loved A Woman” by Freddie King, released in 1961. Steve whispered in her ear so she could hear him over the music, but it looked so damned intimate that Tony couldn’t help himself.  _

_ “A hundred bucks says Cap makes a move tonight.” _

_ Maria Hill scoffed. “You’re on. Cap is way too professional to risk ruining a working relationship with a team member.”  _

_ Thor clapped his hand, and the hair on everyone’s arms stood up for a second as a slight current of electricity passed through them. “I have plenty of horned animals, Lady Hill. My bucks are plenty and fruitful in Asgard. So I shall see you your hundred bucks, and raise you another in favor of Stark. I know the passion of loins very well, and our dear Captain is afire. And unless my eyes deceive me, Lady Natasha is receptive to his passions.” _

_ “Jesus Christ!” Tony’s shoulder’s shook with mirth. “The passion of loins—holy crap.”  _

_ His laughter spurned everyone else's, and suddenly everyone had tears of laughter in their eyes. Thor smiled along, though he wasn’t quite sure what was so funny. Clint, who’d been silent up until this point, clapped Thor on the shoulder and diverted his attention from their laughter.  _

_ “Not quite the kind of bucks we’re talking about here, buddy. He means money.”  _

_ “Oh, well,” Thor floundered for a moment, but he was raised to be a king. Confidence, even in the face of his own blunder, was etched into his very core. “My bet stands. Captain Rogers is alight tonight with passion, and shall attempt to conquer Lady Natasha. I am never wrong about these things, you know. There have been odes written of my own conquests.” _

_ Everyone chuckled lightly at Thor’s boasts, but turned their eyes back to the pair dancing between tables.  _

_ The song changed, and the band began a cover of Blind Willie McTell’s “Dying Crapshooter's Blues” released in 1940. Steve’s face lit up, and he bent his head and whispered in Natasha’s ear. She looked up in obvious surprise, a wide smile on her face. She was visibly giddy with whatever information Steve had told her, which was a strange sight to see. Natasha hadn’t even been patently giddy when she found out that Fury was afraid of cats and could torment him with them when he did something that displeased her. Nevertheless, giddy with information she was to everyone’s surprise. Natasha went to leave Steve’s arms, but he discernibly tightened his arm around her to keep her and held her even closer than before, his shoulder’s shaking in laughter. _

_ “Hot damn,” Clint said in surprise.  _

_ “Ready to throw your bet in with the winners?” Tony teased.  _

_ “No dice,” Clint shook his head and took a swig of his drink.  _

_ “Tony might actually have a point,” Bruce said, though his face wasn’t as full of amusement as theirs were.  _

_ “I see what he sees,” Clint shrugged. “Doesn’t mean cap is gonna make a move.” _

_ There was truth in what Clint said, and even Tony couldn’t refute it. Just because it was clear that there was  _ passion in the loins _ didn’t mean that they would act on it.  _

_ But it was obvious to everyone watching that Natasha and Steve had a spark, an effortless chemistry full of sin and whiskey that begged to be explored. Even if the two in question hadn’t realized it just yet.  _

_ The song ended, and the pair finally went back to the table; they were pulling out their chairs to sit back down when curiosity got the best of Hill stopping them in their tracks.  _

_ “What was so funny?” Maria asked them.  _

_ “Just a nice memory,” Steve tried to dodge. But Natasha’s unmistakably evil smile had him moving swiftly, wrapping one arm around her waist bringing her back flush against his front, and covering her mouth with the other hand as she started to talk. She was laughing so hard, that tears of mirth made her eyes glisten like diamonds in the sun.  _

_ “Oh, c’mon, Cap,” Clint joked. “Share with the class.”  _

_ “Not a chance,” Steve smiled, and kept his hand over Natasha’s mouth for a few more moments. He kept her in his arms for a few more moments that didn’t go unnoticed by any of the team. But the sheer happiness in his eyes was enough for them.  _

Brotherhood was carved into the very essence of who they were.

_ “Shit, shit, shit” Tony felt his chest tighten, and his stomach clenched. They were in the middle of a mission, in the middle of a situation—but something about the sand in his eyes, and the blasts of battle… _

_ Fuck, he was lost.  _

_ Tony couldn’t move, could barely breathe—the world was crashing in around him.  _

_ But suddenly a force slammed into him, moving him roughly through the air—he was flying, weightless, for a moment. A loud explosion sounded where he’d been standing just a second ago. More sand lifted into the air, like a blizzard or a sandstorm. It was almost beautiful, but then gravity slammed into him with such force that Tony thought every bone in his body would shatter.  _

_ “Tony! Tony, hey!” Steve shook him by the shoulders. “You with me?”  _

_ “I—” Tony wanted to say yes, but fuck, everything was suddenly a lot harder. Breathing, existing was a lot harder. He’d thought he’d gotten over this. Fuck— _

_ “Just breathe with me,” Steve lifted Tony’s hand and placed it against his own heart.  _

_ “What’s going on?” Natasha slid into the space next to them, behind the boulder Steve had moved rammed them into to avoid blowing up.  _

_ “He’s having an episode,” Steve continued to try to breathe evenly, but he was freaking out a bit inside. Tony could tell from the panic that was building in his eyes.  _

_ “This isn’t the forties,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “It’s called a panic attack.”  _

_“Okay, well, he’s having it,” Steve gave an unimpressed look. There was something so_ comforting _about Steve’s stuck-upness, so_ normal _, that_ _it seemed to have jump-started Tony’s brain. He huffed out a short strained laugh._

_ “You’re okay,” Natasha laid a hand on his shoulder. “Just take it easy a second. Slow breaths. Focus on what you can feel.”  _

_ “We’re in the middle of battle,” Tony tried to get up, acting like he was fine, but he knew the moment sand got in his eyes, he’d freak out again. But his brain was following her instructions,despite his bad act to pretend everything was normal and he hadn’t just broken down in the middle of a battle.  _

_ “No,” Steve said firmly, pushing him down, and keeping him sitting. Steve’s hand was heavy, grounding. “The team doesn’t need us right now, you do. We’re right here. We’ll always be right here, whether you like or not, so just take your time.”  _

_ Tony didn’t know what to say, so he went on autopilot.  _

_ “Didn’t know you cared that much, Cap. I’m touched.” _

_ Steve didn’t even bat an eye. “Well, now you know.” _

_ Well, now you know.  _

_ It was so simple, but Tony couldn’t look him in the eyes. He turned and Natasha’s small smile, full of understanding, stared back at him.  _

_ Natasha and Tony were the same in a lot of ways—both hard to open up, hard to accept love, hard to believe that people cared without reason.  _

_ She understood him in that way, so she saved him by turning to Steve, bumping shoulders, and saying, “You’re such a sap.”  _

_ The comms clicked for a second and Clint’s voice came through. “You guys need me to sit out with you? I’m  _ amazing _ at that shit. I’ve got PTSD coming out my asshole, so grounding is my best friend.”  _

_ “This PTSD sounds very painful if it comes out of assholes,” Thor responded ignorantly, though there was genuine compassion in his voice. “But fear not, my friend, we shall defeat this evil in your name as you convalesce.”  _

_ “Hulk hug,” Hulk’s voice responded aggressively, to which everyone responded a loud and firm “No!” _

_ Tony couldn’t help the chuckle that relaxed him at the ridiculousness of it all. Steve started to laugh too, which only caused Tony to laugh harder. Natasha rolled her eyes, but her smirk was undeniable. Tony was sure he was surrounded by a whole lot of crazy, but also by a family he hadn’t realized until this moment he had.  _

Tony shook his head firmly, refocused on the one thing in his life that was steady—but she’d left him too once. No, he couldn’t think those thoughts—

“You guys had such great times,” Pepper smiled wistfully. “Whose idea was it to take so many pictures?”

“Natasha’s or Clints,” Tony shrugged. His eyes and tone were cold, trying to repress the memories that wanted to overtake him. “They thought that Ste— _ Captain America _ —needed to make new memories. So, yeah, pictures. Everyone got the same copies though. Part of the rules. No one could have a secret stash. You took a picture, you had to send out copies to everyone. Bruce was surprisingly annoying about the rules—who would’ve known?” 

Pepper had clearly heard the stumble, but she didn’t comment on it, and Tony was grateful. It was hard enough to talk about the fractured team. After Siberia, it was just easier to call him Captain America than Steve. Steve Rogers— _ Cap _ —had been his friend. They’d shared ups and downs, grief and happiness. 

They’d been  _ bonded _ and he wasn’t sure how to forgive the man for walking away. He wasn’t sure he knew how to forgive any of the Rogues for disillusioning him.

“Would you look at this,” her eyes were intent on every detail of the picture before her. Her smile was sentimental, and Tony was lost in looking at her instead of the picture. 

Fuck, he loved her. Sometimes the sensation slammed in his ribcage and he surprised himself with the force of it. 

Pepper nudged him with her elbow. “Look.”

Tony rolled his eyes, pretended that he was okay looking at a past that haunted him. But his breath caught. Before his eyes was a candid picture of Steve smiling down at Natasha as she had her head thrown back in laughter. It was a rare moment captured to see the mysterious Black Widow laughing so completely. Living life so fully. 

Completely  _ present _ in that moment. 

His eyes were tender, and her body leaned back into his slightly. His hand was on her waist steadying her. 

They looked like the perfect picture of love. 

“They were so clueless,” Pepper joked, but it felt like Tony was being cut in half. Because  _ fuck _ , he’d been rooting hard for those two. At every chance he got he’d throw a line to Steve—” _ So, Red got any plans this weekend? _ ” or “ _ Maybe you should go to the movies—ask Nat to go with you. _ ”

Pepper continued the one-sided conversation. “They had so much chemistry, you could probably light up a Christmas tree.”

“She ended up with Banner at the end—before he disappeared off to whatever sunset,” Tony said absentmindedly. His eyes were focused on the past staring him in the face, and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel this longing in his heart for people who’d betrayed him, left him behind.

The small black flip phone burned in his pocket more than ever. 

Pepper scoffed. “She  _ moved on _ , because Steve was stuck on the  _ great _ love of his life. On a future that he could never have anymore. There’s a difference between moving on out of no other choice, and letting go—genuinely wanting something else.” 

Tony couldn’t help but look at Pepper, because they’d never really talked about why she left him right before the Civil War. 

“Is that what you did when you left me? Try to  _ move on _ ? 

The words escaped him before he could stop them, but  _ fuck _ , he needed to know. He hadn’t even known that he needed to know, but there it was. 

The question that constantly ate him about them. 

“Tony,” Pepper forgot about the picture in her hands, and turned to him more fully. “I was  _ never _ trying to move on or let go. I just...I needed you to understand that love was about the choices we make. I—you and I were supposed to compromise like all relationships and make it through happier and stronger than ever, but I felt like...I felt like at some point you stopped compromising, and I was the only one willing to shift, adjust— _ make space _ for the things that made you feel happy and safe and loved. But you didn’t seem to ever make that kind of space for me. Us on a break wasn’t about me trying to let go or move on. It was just about giving you time away from me to understand those things.” 

Tony felt such an intense relief that his body sagged and he thought tears might have been burning his eyes. 

“Pep—I—I understood—”he choked out. “I  _ understand _ . Shit—I—”

He could barely get the words out, he felt so overcome. She was everything to him, and to know that he hadn’t lost her, not even for a second. He wanted to hold her in his arms and—

Pepper kissed him, and it was everything he needed, because her lips were like a lifeline. Her tongue dipped slightly into his mouth, and drew him out, into hers. His hands slid into her hair, and hers slid up his chest and wrapped around the nape of his neck as she turned fully into him. 

They engulfed each other and soon, all that could be heard was the sound of moans and pleasure. They purged all of their doubts and fears into each other through the journey of ecstacy and murmurs of love. 

For that moment it was enough. 

* * *

_ Finally _ , class was over, and Peter wasted no time in walking over to Gwen. He touched her right arm. 

It was like that one touch was fire. Their eyes locked, and Peter didn’t even have to say anything—she knew. He knew she knew, and  _ fuck,  _ he wanted to just spend eternity feeling that burn. 

He never noticed Ned’s confused stare at his abrupt departure, or MJ’s eyes following them, as he walked out of the room with Gwen—his hand on the small of her back. MJ’s heart dangling behind them before Brad walked over with his easy smile and humor. 

Gwen walked into the eraser room, and Peter thought how lucky they were that the room was even empty at this time of day.

Gwen didn’t say a word and Peter wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to her. He wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to ask her how’d the bruise on her face happened. 

“It looks worse than it is,” she joked lightly, but Peter wanted to smash his lips against hers, envelop her in his arms until he was tired of holding her. He didn’t want her platitudes. He wanted nothing but the truth, and if he couldn’t get that, then he’d just take her. All of her. 

He touched her face, and before his eyes the bruise went from pale green to a brownish yellow. It was healing. She was healing. 

_ What the fuck _ —

“You’re like me?” he whispered without thinking. He should’ve just asked if she was enhanced or not. But he was too shocked, too relieved to not be the only one in the school. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged and looked away. “Sorta anyway. Probably. I—it’s a bit complicated.” 

Peter couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. “Yeah, mine too.”

“Wanna get out of here?” Gwen was close, and he wondered where they’d go. He figured he was already grounded—what’s the worse that can happen? And attendance had already been taken for the day, so no one would probably notice he’d skipped out. 

“Yeah,” he bit his lips. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but this felt right. Being next to Gwen felt like his body was in a constant state of relaxation and awareness simultaneously— _ wired _ . The feeling was sort of addicting. 

Peter wasn’t sure if he liked that fact. But he was sure he didn’t want it to go away any time soon, either. 

* * *

After the sweat on their bodies cooled slightly, and Pepper had her chin propped on Tony’s chest, photographs scattered in their frantic haste to couple, they were silent. They were lost in their own thoughts, but Pepper saw the black burner phone on the ground that had slipped out of Tony’s jeans. 

She knew where it had come from, but she couldn’t understand why Tony always carried it if he never planned on using it. She never thought she would understand. But it wasn’t really about her, either, so she figured she didn’t need to wholly understand. 

Pepper spoke quietly. “You know you’re going to have to talk about it, right?”

“About what?”

“About Steve—about how much he hurt you.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Tony tensed, and he couldn’t help the intense feeling to  _ run _ ,  _ get out _ , that ran through him. This wasn’t a conversation he could have. Not then, maybe not ever. Without thinking, he changed the subject—preferred to leap into a conversation he was dreading than talk about his complicated relationship with Steve. “But not now. We’ve got other things to talk about.”

“What things?” She sat up slightly, eyes intent upon his face, her breasts grazing his chest seductively. 

“I...Peter’s been a bit of a handful lately, and I just...we created a schedule. For the days she has to work nights, and right after school. I’d take him.”

“What?” Pepper’s eyes were like lasers. She sat up fully, unembarrassed at her breasts on full display for his eyes. “Who’s ‘we’?” 

“Peter’s aunt and I—” Tony sighed, because he knew this was not going how he wanted it to and the conversation had just started. He sat up as well. “We decided that the nights she has to work, Peter will be staying with me—us. Here. At the tower.” 

“For how long?”

“Indefinitely? Until he gets past whatever rebellious teenager phase he’s in? I don’t know. We didn’t really discuss a time limit. This is what’s best for him now. Later...is later.” 

“Well,” Pepper leaped off the bed and started throwing on her clothes furiously. “I’m glad you guys were able to figure out a solution that worked for you.”

Tony knew she was upset, but he wasn’t sure why, and he didn’t feel like playing twenty-one questions. “Why are you mad?”

Pepper turned sharply towards him, eyes like swords. “I’m  _ annoyed _ that you made such a huge decision without talking with me about it first.” 

“I didn't realize I needed your permission,” Tony’s lips tightened. 

“This isn’t about permission. This is about us being  _ together. _ We’re a team, Tony. Engaged! We’re not supposed to just go and make huge life choices without consulting the other. Did you contemplate for even one second that I might have wanted to be a part of that conversation? That I might have wanted to help be a part of making a solution?” 

“What huge life choice? There was no huge life choice. Peter’s sleeping over certain days. That’s not huge by anyone’s scale.” 

“You co-parenting with another woman who I’ve never met doesn’t sound like a major life decision to you? ” 

“I’m not  _ co-parenting _ ,” Tony rolled his shoulders and stretched his fingers in uneasy discomfort. Just the sound of the word ‘co-parenting’ made him want to gauge his eyes out with a pen. He wasn’t anyone’s parent. He was barely an adequate mentor as it was. “I’m just  _ helping _ .” 

“Just like you and Steve weren’t basically brothers. You were just teammates, right?” Pepper raised a disbelieving and mocking eyebrow as she slipped into her heels. “You could care less that he’s not around, right?” 

She shook her head at him with such disappointment and disenchantment that Tony thought her gaze was going to crush him, break him down until he was a sobbing mess on the floor, drowning in his sorrows and pain at kind of breaking her heart. 

Her words rendered him that sort of speechless; she turned around swiftly, her heels clicking and clacking on the pristine floor as she walked out of the room. 

Tony sat still, wondering if he was cursed to break the things he loved. But he knew that couldn’t be true, because their mixed sweat was still on his skin. He basked in the feeling as he closed his eyes for a second. 

She loved him. She would never leave him. 

That was enough to get through anything—even this. Whatever this was. 

* * *

The walk to the park was quiet, but the air around them was electrified, so much so that the hairs on his arms stood raised the entire time. The trees were bright with green leaves, and the wind was crisp against their skin as they found a place to sit. 

Once they sat down on a park bench, Peter couldn’t contain himself. 

“Who did that to your face?”

“Maybe I fell,” Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, but Peter saw through that. He saw through her, and it wasn’t anything like seeing MJ. Seeing MJ was calm, and fulfilling somehow. Seeing through Gwen was like living in the eye of a storm. 

“You didn’t fall,” Peter called her out. 

“Maybe I did though.”

“ _ You didn’t _ ,” Peter said harshly. He couldn’t help himself. He just—he couldn’t stand not knowing. He couldn’t stand the images that flashed in his mind. “Just—what happened?”

“My dad got drunk,” Gwen shrugged again, and he wanted to hold her shoulders down to stop her from pretending that none of this mattered. “I’m pretty good at steering clear when he’s drunk, but I was distracted. Didn’t notice until it was too late. It happens sometimes. Not a big deal.”

“Gwen,” Peter ran a shaking hand through his hair. “This is  _ definitely  _ a big deal. You’ve been out for  _ three days _ and you’ve got  _ healing powers _ . I can’t even  _ think _ —”

Peter felt like he was swirling, lost, confused,  _ so fucking angry _ —but Gwen’s hand rested on his, and it was like he could take a deep breath again. Like his anger was crushed by her presence. 

“I’m fine,” Gwen said quietly, and he looked into her eyes. “It’s not perfect, but a few more years and I’ll be out of there.”

“You could be out of there  _ tomorrow _ if you told someone.”

She shook her head. “I can’t control my powers. My dad might be an abusive drunk, but he’s my dad. He won’t turn me in or out for being a mutant. The same can’t be said for some random foster parent. And wherever I’m placed, they probably won’t be willing to pay all the fees for Midtown.”

Peter knew that what she said made perfect sense, but it tore at his chest. She took her hand back, and Peter wished she hadn’t, but he knew they had to get whatever was between them under control. 

“I think  _ mutant _ is a bit harsh,” Peter joked, trying to add some levity. “I prefer enhanced.” 

Gwen smiled, but shook her head at him. “Lab rats are  _ enhanced _ . Captain America is enhanced. We’re literally mutants.” 

“Wait—what?”

“What what?”

“What do you mean by ‘we’re mutants’?” 

“Well, you’re not  _ enhanced _ are you?” she raised a mocking eyebrow. 

“Aren’t you?” he said incredulously. 

There was an awkward pause where they each looked at the other in slight wonder.

Gwen swallowed nervously, and said quietly. “I was born with my powers.” 

Peter didn’t know what to do or how to respond. He wasn’t sure there  _ was _ a proper response. “How is that possible?” 

Gwen peered at him closely, and Peter wanted to lean his head forehead, touch hers, inhale her essence into him. But she must have seen something in him. 

“You’ve never met another mutant have you?”

“N-no?”

Peter wasn’t sure who he’d ever met in that Civil War. 

“They say it’s a gene that gets activated when people hit puberty. A natural mutation in our DNA that gives us special abilities.”

“Who’s they?” 

Gwen shrugged and smiled ruefully, completely unconcerned with thinking about how that information had spread. Peter grinned at her devil-may-care attitude about something that would have absolutely driven him nuts if he were in her shoes. 

“Is that how you got your healing?”

“Yes and no,” she tucked a peice of hair behind her ear but it didn’t stay. Peter raised his hand without thinking, and tucked it securely behind her ear. Their eyes locked, and a sudden fire spread through them. Gwen bit her bottom lip, trying to control her reaction to his simple touch; Peter let out a shuddered breath. 

“I—” Peter started to say something, but Gwen clenched her legs together, trying to release a little pressure subtly that she felt, and it was too much for Peter. He could sense the pleasure, the heat coming off her body and without thought he kissed her. 

They were tongue, and teeth, and tiny moans in the back of their throats—practically magical. 

Peter’s hands wandered through her hair, as her nails dug into his biceps. She was drawing blood—he could smell it. But he didn’t care because he felt like his insides were flying—

“Get a room” an old man growled as he passed them by. “Fucking kids nowadays.” 

Gwen and Peter split apart, and tried to calm their breathing. They looked away from each other, trying to regain some balance. 

“Sorry,” Peter said sheepishly to her. He should’ve known better than to touch her at all. The last few times they’d touched had been explosive and there’d been no reason not to think this time would be any different. 

Gwen shook her head, and cleared her throat nervously. “No, my fault. Um...where was I?” 

That refocused Peter like she’d splashed freezing water on him. “You were telling me about your powers.” 

“Oh, right, yeah,” Gwen took a deep calming breath. “I can heal other people. Before, when I first got my powers, I could only heal myself, but then my cousin had this spider that Oscorp had in their lab—he’s a janitor there and there’d been some fire. I don’t know. But he brought the thing home, and the shit bit me. Ever since then, I can heal other people, too. I can’t control it, though. Sometimes when I want it to work, it won’t, and sometimes when I don’t want it to, it does. Sometimes, instead of simply healing, I’ll take on their injury.”

Peter felt like the earth had shifted underneath his feet.  _ Of course _ Oscorp had to be involved, even if it was minimally. He tried never to think about Oscorp ever since the bite, but he couldn’t help the way he tensed at hearing the name. 

“I can help you, maybe. If you want,” Peter stuttered a bit. “I don’t know how much help I can be, but maybe Mr. Stark could help.” 

“Can we trust your dad though?”

Peter almost choked on air, he was so surprised. “Mr. Stark isn’t my dad.” 

“Didn’t he go to the school when you got in trouble?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he lecture you? Ground you?”

“Sure, but—”

“Do you ever sleep over his place?”

Peter felt really uneasy about this line of questioning. “...Yeah…”

Gwen rolled her eyes, and said in a  _ duh _ tone, “He’s your dad.” 

Peter almost smiled at her strange logic. “I don’t think that’s quite how that works. But, the point is that he knows about me and all he’s ever done is try to help. I’m sure he’d try to help you, too, if we told him.”

Gwen snorted disbelievingly, but she didn’t outright object, and Peter felt like that was something he could work with. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he wanted to help her, except that it felt  _ right _ . 

She did have an uneasy look in her eyes, though. “If you tell him and he tells someone—”

“He won’t.” 

“But  _ if _ he does...my life is literally on the line, Peter…”

Peter’s gut clenched at the thought that he could be putting her in danger. But he trusted Tony completely. “He won’t tell anyone. Believe me. He could’ve told anyone ages ago bout me, but all he’s ever done is try to help me, protect me.” 

“Okay,” Gwen said nervously, but Peter understood her nerves. He also admired the fact that he could clearly see on her face the moment she decided to trust Peter’s judgment. “So what’s your gift?” she switched gears, and he thought it was really awesome that she thought of her powers as gifts. 

This was a moment of truth for Peter. Did he  _ want  _ her to know everything? Did he want her to  _ know _ who he truly was? He wasn’t sure about either of those. But he did know that he felt giddy at the thought of telling her—anyone, actually. Everyone in his life who knew about Spider Man, knew because they’d caught him red-handed. Not because he’d chosen to trust them.

Peter took a steadying breath. “Super strength, super hearing—I’m Spiderman.”

“Holy shit,” Gwen covered her mouth in shock for a moment. Peter thought she looked magnificent, hair shinning in the sun. Except she started to glare at him. “Are you crazy? Why would you expose yourself like that?”

Peter frowned. “What was I supposed to do? I woke up one day with these incredible powers, with the ability to  _ do  _ something. And so many people need help...was I just supposed to turn away? Pretend I  _ don’t _ have the ability to help them?”

Gwen’s shoulders sagged, and Peter thought he could understand why she reacted the way she did. He was enhanced, but she’d been born with her powers. Somehow, he wasn’t sure how, but he knew deep in his bones that it made them different. It made her a different kind of special than him. Maybe even a dangerous kind of special.

“People like me,  _ mutants _ , we avoid attention. We avoid the spotlight, so we definitely don’t go into the superhero gig,” Gwen smiled sadly at him. “We’re just trying to survive—live our lives in peace.”

Peter could imagine how a government who knew there was such a thing as mutants would react. People feared what they couldn’t understand. He thought of his own terror those first few weeks after his transformation; he thought Oscorp or  _ someone _ would come in the middle of the night and take him away. 

Peter wasn’t sure what to say—how to fix the world for her, but in his heart he wanted to. Instead, he went with his genuine surprise. “I never really thought that there were so many people like me out there. Maybe not  _ enhanced _ , but, y’know,  _ gifted _ .” 

Gwen smiled, “yeah—some people hide it better than others. But you can see it sometimes if you’re looking for it. I knew someone—a few years older—had to disappear because her face changed.” 

Peter wanted to ask what she meant, but he couldn’t just ignore the more pressing issue. 

“Why do you think we have this  _ thing _ between us?” 

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” she said flippantly. 

“I guess not. But if I can’t concentrate with you around—yeah, I guess it kind of does matter, too, y’know?” 

Gwen laughed, and it was the first time he’d ever heard her laughter. It sounded nice. Soothing. Peter thought about MJ and Brad for a second. Brad might make MJ laugh but Peter could make a girl laugh too. 

This moment had nothing to do with MJ or Brad, but he couldn’t help feel a bit better as Gwen continued to laugh, and he started to laugh along with her. 

_ Fuck Brad _ . 

* * *

Someone  _ definitely _ noticed he was gone, and by the time he’d reached the Tower, Tony was already nursing a glass of bourbon with a scowl on his face looking over the city—pacing in front of the glass more likely. But nothing could take away the strange feeling in Peter’s chest—it was relief and warmth and a little something like hope. 

“I’m just gonna assume you have a good reason for skipping out of class? Because if you don’t you can sure as shit kiss goodbye to spidermanning for at  _ least _ a month! More!” Tony’s words spread panic through Peter, and Tony’s could see it clear as day on his face. 

“That’s not fair!” Peter clutched his book bag tighter.

_ Fuck _ , he really was just like Howard. That was the same bullshit power move that Howard used to pull on him. 

It never really worked either. Tony would just get new toys, or make his own, and he knew Peter was smart enough to get creative if he took away the suit for that long. 

He had no real reason for jumping into the conversation like that, but  _ damn _ he’d been frustrated. May hadn’t been kidding.

_ This is going to be a shitshow for a while. Especially now that he’s hit his full teenage rebellion years apparently. _

Tony sighed, and tried the approach he always wished his father had tried with him. 

“Okay, okay,” he ran a hand over his face and went over to sit on the couches. He gestured for Peter to take a seat. “Let’s just—start from the top. What happened?” 

“Remember that girl I was telling you about last night?” 

“Ah, so it  _ is _ a girl,” Tony couldn’t stop the smirk that came on his face along with the bite in his tone. He knew he should control it, that he had to remember that Peter didn’t cost the city millions in damages  _ like last time _ . He skipped class. He’d definitely done worse than that at his age. He’d already been at MIT at his age, too, which probably had a negative influence on his behavior, surrounded by drinking age people. It was about perspective, right. He just needed to keep this in perspective. Not all crimes were alike. Going out patrolling without Karen wasn’t the same thing as skipping class with a crush. Tony almost felt relief that this was all it was. Not so a-typical rebellion. Nothing abnormal about it.

“Yeah,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit. “Well, she  _ finally _ showed up to class today, and she had this massive bruise on her face, and I touched it and it started to heal and I was like— _ woah, what the hell _ , right? But, she was like that it was complicated, and I was like—you know, that I could relate. So, yeah, I sorta told her I’m enhanced, too, and then we left to talk because this was a lot more important than math class, y’know? So we went to the park, and she told me that she was a  _ mutant _ but then she got bit  _ by an experimented spider _ that changed her mutation, and she doesn’t know how to control her healing powers yet, and I told her I’d help train her—well, that  _ we’d _ help, because I know what that’s like, having something you can’t control...” 

Peter trailed off, and looked away, slightly uncomfortable with his word vomit. He kept  _ how _ she had gotten that bruise to himself though; it felt wrong to share such intimate details about her home life. It wasn’t his story to tell, and she didn’t want help in that regard. He could understand that. If Aunt May had been a different type of guardian, he would’ve wanted to keep that to himself, too. 

Tony, on the other hand, was  _ reeling _ . 

“What the  _ hell _ is a mutant?” 

Peter huffed out a laugh, because he’d had to ask too. 

_ He’s your dad _ . 

In moments like these, it almost felt like the truth somehow. 

* * *

Tony sat in his leather computer chair, feet up on his desk, reclined as though he had no worries in the world, glasses twirling in one hand, phone pressed to his ear in the other. He’d left Peter working in the lab while he excused himself to make this phone call. 

“Platypus, dear, conk to my shell, what are Mutants?” Tony had gotten some kind of sparknotes version from Peter. All his answer consisted of was a shrug and “ _ they’re naturally enhanced. _ ” 

“Where’d you hear that word?” he could feel Rhodey’s glare through the phone, but, eh, Rhodey glared at him more times than he didn’t so it didn’t quite have the same effect on him anymore. 

“Don’t answer a question with a question. Bad form and all that. You know that I’m very informed, and that I will go around you to find out—easier for the both of us if you just tell me.”

Rhodey sighed harshly, clearly disgruntled, but also fully aware that Tony wasn’t above making a lot of noise to get an answer. No one wanted noise when it came to Mutants. Especially the mutants. 

“They’re like the enhanced, only, they come by their powers naturally. A mutation in the DNA triggered by trauma or something. And their powers are as diverse as you can imagine. Just think about something, and there’s probably a mutant out there that can either control it or create it. Technically, it’s the next  _ evolution _ of humans, I guess.”

“How am I only just hearing about this?” Tony hissed. Considering how many times he’d broken into pentagon files, it rankled his ego a bit that something this huge has gone under his radar. 

“The government has kept it under wraps and Mutants keep themselves well hidden. Mutants got onto our radar during the forties, I think? Maybe the sixties? I don’t know. Clearly before my time.” Rhodey said glibly, but there was an edge that told Tony he was highly uncomfortable. “But can you imagine the fear? People accept enhanced individuals because most enhanced try to be heroes with their powers. The Avengers put ‘enhanced’ as synonymous with ‘good’ after the Battle of New York. But a ton of people are mutants—more than we probably think—they just hide it. If they can—I’ve heard that some have physical mutations—they look like monsters from horror movies. I don’t know. Never actually met one. But the point is that mutants would freak people out. People understand enhanced individuals—that’s science. But mutants? That’s just evolution, and the rest of us who are normal are behind the curve.” 

“Shit,” Tony stopped twirling the glasses and sat up straighter in his chair. He didn’t like any of this. 

“Yeah, which is why I’m telling you right now to leave this alone,” Rhodey said gravely, and it made Tony want to grab his Iron Man gear in protection. He’d wanted to put a shield around the world, but at this moment, all he thought about was Peter, and his friend. All he could think about was how this was going to effect Peter—knowing a Mutant. Helping a mutant. Maybe even falling in love with a mutant. He  _ really _ didn’t like any of this, or the trouble he could practically smell that was coming at them. Rhodey’s tone just compounded the feelings of anxiety that rose inside of him. “Don’t go digging anymore—the higher ups are really touchy about this subject. There’s this guy—Stryker—whose been itching to start a search and experimentation program on them. A lot of people in the know think that Mutants fall under the Accords, and since we can assume that they obviously use their powers all the time, that they should be locked up.” 

Tony’s legs swept off the desk, and planted themselves firmly on the ground, his fingers gripping the phone tight. “That’s bullshit!” 

“I know, but that’s what it is. So don’t go giving them any excuse to want to lock those people up, Tony. Mutants aren’t like us. There are some who think that they’re walking weapons, therefore they should be treated like weapons of mass destruction—each one. And what makes everyone nervous is that if they decide to charge a full out war because the accords were enforced on them, no one’s sure who’d win.”

Rhodey hung up unceremoniously, but Tony didn’t blame him. All of this left a bad taste in his mouth. 

_ Mutants aren’t like us _ . 

But Tony couldn’t help hearing Steve in his head:  _ no, they’re not like us. Because we’re privileged. They’re oppressed, living in fear most likely of being found out.  _

Especially, because he saw the way Peter’s eyes sparkled when he talked about this mutant girl—Gwen. Peter would get involved to protect her. 

And Tony would get involved to protect him. 

_ Fuck _ , Tony needed a drink.

* * *

May felt like she’d had the longest day ever as she walked into the apartment and flung her coat on top of a chair. Flu season was going around, and there’d been a pile up crash; between the two the ER had been slammed all day. As she slipped her shoes off, she looked around for Peter’s bag. She didn’t see it, so she assumed he was still at Stark’s place.

As she was headed straight for the wine rack, she heard a distinct buzzing sound that had her reaching for her coat pockets. 

_Think_ _of the devil_ , she thought as she saw his name flashed across her cellphone’s screen.

“Is everything okay?” May said in a way of greeting. Her and Tony weren’t friends. They only contacted the other when something was wrong. Even their exchange of texts to create some sort of schedule had been courteous, detached almost. 

She knew that half the reason for that was her own emotions that tittered between frosty and empathy. 

Tony didn’t bother with a polite greeting, either, and so May didn’t feel too bad. “Did the school call you?”

May reached for the wine as she answered. 

“They left a message. I just heard it a few minutes ago before I got home. What happened?”

“He skipped class over some girl. I don’t know if I should be proud or upset.”

May couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. “Both?” 

They shared a laugh and it was nice. For Tony, it almost felt like having Steve with him again for a moment. But May wasn’t Steve, and Tony needed to let whatever was eating at him go.

May took in Tony’s silence, and she thought, maybe they could try to be friends. If only she didn’t miss Ben  _ so much _ when Tony was nice and clearly focused on Peter. In those moments, she felt Ben’s absence in her life the most. 

“Did you punish him for skipping class?” May asked after she took a long sip from her wine glass that said  _ I Solemnly Swear That I’m Up To No Good _ in bold letters.

“Honestly, he hit me with something so shocking that I forgot,” Tony huffed out, half annoyed, half bemused. “He’s already grounded for the no-suit after hours stunt. What more could I add that wouldn’t be extreme?” 

“You’re Iron Man. I’m sure you could’ve thought of something if you really wanted to.” 

“Maybe I didn’t want to.” 

His answer was so simple that May had nothing to say to that. Because she understood the feeling, the soul gripping emotions that warred within at unexpected moments. The times where grounding or giving any sort of punishment just seemed like  _ too much _ effort,  _ too much... _ just too much. 

“Yeah,” May empathized with him. “Sometimes I don’t want to, either.”

The shared silence was nice and May enjoyed it while she took another sip of her wine. 

“Peter’s on his way. Happy’s dropping him off.” 

“I figured. Guess I should get used to the deluxe service, huh.” May said it without thinking, and figured it came out a little too harsh than how she meant it. “I’m so used to having to worry about him taking the train at night, all the crazies...It gets to be a habit, y’know? Worrying.” 

“I know,” Tony said quietly. May thought he wasn’t going to say anything else, but he continued. “I used to worry a lot about Ste— _ Captain America _ . He just always seemed to attract trouble. Even when there was none in sight, he’d find it. I got used to always having my phone on because you’d never know when he’d call in for backup. You never knew when he’d get hurt. Peter reminded me a lot of  _ him _ when I came here to meet him. Reckless, but so focused on doing the right thing...no matter what...I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and check the vitals from the Spider Suit, just to make sure he’s okay. That he hasn’t gone  _ full _ Captain and run into something too dangerous without telling anyone and gotten himself crazy injured…”

His voice was a little rough, and she figured he didn’t talk about it much. May wasn’t sure what to say, but was prepared to give him some level of sympathy. It was clear that he missed his friend; that Steve Roger’s had left some kind of gaping hole in Tony’s life. A hole that Tony filled with Peter to an extent, and May couldn’t find it in herself to feel sorry about that turn of event. 

Tony cleared his throat and shifted gears. “I told Pepper about the new schedule.”

“How’d she take it?” 

“Well enough,” Tony said nonchalantly. But May was a woman. 

“So horribly?” she chuckled. 

Tony couldn’t help his surprise, or the smirk that graced his lips. “Why do you figure that?”

May rolled her eyes and walked towards the living room sofa. She curled her feet underneath her as she took another sip and let it release the stress from her day. “I’m a woman. No woman is gonna like her man making plans with another woman without her.” 

Tony scoffed. “Pepper has seen me in my playboy bachelor days. She’s not the insecure type.” 

“No one is,” May said wisely, thinking of how she’d flipped out once when she saw Ben walking with his arm around a woman’s waist years ago. She’d never considered herself the jealous type until she walked up to him and slapped him so hard his head had snapped to the side. He’d been furious, but he’d calmly and acidily introduced her to his cousin, Samantha, who’d hurt her ankle a block before. May shook the memory away. “No one is until they suddenly are. Until they find someone worth being jealous over.” 

“Maybe I should just buy her roses—no, a diamond necklace,” Tony threw out a few ideas. More relaxed than he’d been all day. “Women like diamonds. Would forgive almost anything for diamonds. Really big ones.” 

“You’re delusional if you think that’s true,” May raised an eyebrow he couldn’t see. But this was bringing a different issue she hadn’t thought of before to the forefront. Her voice was serious when she said, “Is this going to be an issue?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean for  _ Peter _ . Is this going to become a problem? Will she take whatever her issue is out on Peter?”

Tony genuinely forgot that May had never met Pepper. That May and Peter have only been in his life a short time relatively. If she had met Pepper, she’d never have asked. “Absolutely not. Pep isn’t like that. What’s between me and her is between us. She won’t let that bleed to Peter. He’s just a kid.” 

“Good,” May took another sip, and realized she might need a refill soon. She was  _ definitely _ up to no good tonight, she thought with humor. “She sounds like a good woman.” 

“She is. The best actually,” Tony said as he clearly poured himself another glass. May could hear the clinking of the ice.

“What are you drinking?”

“Bourbon on the rocks. You?”

“Wine. The cheap kind,” she quipped. She also couldn’t help the frown that marred her features. “You shouldn’t drink with Peter around.”

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, because  _ that’ll _ be what drives him to drink.” 

“I’m just saying, he’s a smart kid. He’ll notice how much you drink. We don’t want him thinking that’s a normal habit—to drink that much.” 

Tony groaned, and May almost felt bad for calling it out. She knew she was a hypocrite. She drank with Peter around all the time. But her drinking was after work,  _ tired _ , just-want-to-watch-tv-and-sleep drinking. It wasn’t day drinking, night drinking, constantly-have-a-glass-in-my-hand sort of drinking. 

“What makes you think I drink that much?”

“Unlike Peter, I can remember the 90’s and your constant drunken face on tabloids.”

“Ah, those were the days,” Tony joked, but there was a tension in his voice that hadn’t been there before, and May figured he didn’t like to be reminded of his past. She could tell that he’d made a concerted effort since the Avengers formed to not be associated with that sort of behavior. Didn’t mean she liked him any better for it. Hell, May wasn’t sure where she stood when it came to Tony Stark on any given day. But he didn’t deserve her contempt or ridicule either, and she was self aware enough to know that and recognize her own hypocrisy. 

May sighed, and tried to explain better. “I know you don’t get drunk with Peter around. But he’s in that age where he picks up what he sees and he emulates it. Even if he doesn’t right now, he’ll store that behavior in his brain. Hell, I should probably stop drinking so often too.”

“And here I thought you were perfect,” Tony taunted. He’d felt attacked, and May didn’t blame him. 

“I’m not,” May took a long sip, and stared into the empty wine glass. “But we’ve just gotta keep trying to be. Peter deserves that from us.”

_ We’ve just gotta keep trying. _

It was a sentiment they could both agree on. 

May stood from the couch to go to the kitchen, either to get another glass of wine or put her wine glass in the sink—she wasn’t sure which—when she crossed the window, and looked down the street, to see a black sleek car pulling up to the curb. 

“Looks like Peter’s home,” she informed Tony. 

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Tony,” May stopped him before he could hand up. She wasn’t sure why, but she thought it had mattered that he talked about Captain America. “Do you...Do you ever talk to him—Captain America? Or any of the Rogues?”

“No.” His voice was hard, cold. But May thought about how sad he’d sounded when talking about Captain America. 

“Do you ever think you will again?”

There was a long pause, and she could hear the shuddering breath on the other line, as though he were forcing himself to breathe normally. 

“I don’t know,” Tony whispered. He wanted to hide himself like he’d done with Pepper earlier, but maybe it was the bourbon swirling warm and soothing in his chest or the bond of reluctant “co-parenting” that seemed to tie him and Aunt Hotty now, but hiding didn’t feel like an option. “He was my  _ brother _ , and he betrayed me. I’m not sure how to forgive him. Don’t know if I’ll ever know how.”

May watched Peter bounce out of the car with such youthful jubilance that it put a small smile on her face just watching. She knew it wasn’t her place to give Tony any advice. They weren’t friends. They were barely reluctant co-parents. 

But he called and she asked, and now she couldn’t really stay silent on the issue. 

“Well, I’ll tell you what I always tell Peter: Anger and resentment is corrosive. Don’t let it linger inside of you too long. You don’t want Peter learning that behavior from you, too.” 

_ We’ve just gotta keep trying. _

_ Peter Deserves that from us.  _

“Fuck, May, really?” Tony responded angrily, and ended the line. It was a shitty thing for her to do—guilt trip. But there was also some truth in that, too. Either way, May knew he’d heard her. Maybe that was enough for someone who was in so much pain. 

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know and leave a comment! :D


	3. Love is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets into a fight, Pepper and Tony talk, and Steve finally makes a real appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a while, but this chapter took so much editing to get it just right (for me). I really hope you all thought it was worth the wait! Also, welcome to the teenage hormone explosion--oh you thought we were there already? Nope. NOW we are *evil laugh.*

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

_/God, it hurts to be human_   
_Without you I'd be losing_   
_And someday we'll face the music_   
_God, it hurts to be human_

_But I've got you/_

_\--It Hurts 2B Human, Pink_

_ Peter’s bedroom was like it always was, messy and disorganized; the light of the moon streamed through the window, and there was a light breeze that made him shiver. He looked down, and noticed he didn’t have any clothes on--why the hell didn’t he have any clothes on?!--but-- _

_ Gwen walked towards him in the darkness, her silhouette sinfully seductive, and he felt his body react. She was so damn beautiful, striking, powerful-- _

_ Gwen dragged him into the Eraser room by his t-shirt. Hadn’t this happened days ago? It felt so reminiscent--He tripped, but caught his balance against the wall, flush against her.  _

_ “You’ve been watching me,” Gwen said huskily. Didn’t they have this conversation already? But, no--her voice hadn’t sounded so inviting, and he hadn’t pressed himself against her, letting the feeling of her breasts against his front tease him.  _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter bent his head so that their lips were inches apart.  _

_ “Liar,” Gwen challenged and closed the distance between them.  _

_ Yes, yes, yes--this felt so natural, so right, so much like before. But it was nothing like before because her hands were lifting his shirt and-- _

_ They were in Peter’s bedroom. The details of the space blurred because all he could see, sense, was her.  _

_ Daylight streamed through the window and Peter’s hands slid down her back, caressed the curve of her nape down to the swell of her backside. Wasn’t it nighttime just a second ago?--It didn’t matter, nothing mattered except the fact that he wanted her, and she wanted him back. He moaned, simply at the sensation of feeling her like he never had before.  _

_ “I want you” she whispered, and Peter thought he was going to find release just at the sound of her voice.  _

_ Peter’s hand stilled, and he wasn’t sure why he was hesitating. He wasn’t sure about anything, except that her lips pressed against his throat, and he threw his head back in abandon.  _

_ He wanted her.  _

_ He craved for her like he had never craved for anything in his life.  _

_ What the fuck was happening? But he couldn’t stop for long to really question his good luck because her voice was like sin and cherries on his tongue--forbidden and deliciously sweet.  _

_ “Please,” she pleaded for more as she straddled his legs, and Peter thought he was going to die from seeing, feeling, how much she wanted him. Shit, he wanted to drive into her--he felt himself pressed against her.-- _

_ They were in the eraser room, clutching at each other, and Gwen pulled at his hair roughly. She lifted her leg around his waist, and--fuckfuckfuck, she wasn’t wearing panties. Shit, she was so fucking wet-- Wait--where were his clothes? When did he lose them again? Again?  _

_ All sense left him as she whispered roughly, “I want you,” and impaled herself on his hardness--impaled herself onto his heart too, he was sure because he’d never felt his heart pound as much as it did then. How in the fuck was this happening? But it was.  _

_ Peter wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her fully so that both her legs were gripping his waist. His heart beat twice as fast and his breathing was labored as he turned them around and pressed her against the wall as he drove into her--again, again, again-- _

_ Gwen’s moans bounced off the walls -- _

_ There was a ringing noise, but he couldn’t stop, didn’t dare to stop.  _

_ She leaned forward, her nipples hard and rubbing against his chest. “Touch me, Peter,” she murmured hoarsely in bliss as he continued to move in her. “I want you to touch me.”  _

_ Under the weight of her pleasure, he felt bold and confident; he was sure of his virility because nothing felt better than the feel of her nipples in his mouth--when had she taken her shirt off? Her hands rove through his hair, pulling him closer, burying his face, the very air in his lungs, in the softness of her chest, nipple still rolling in between his teeth-- _

_ The ringing was getting louder, but Gwen arched her back, bouncing back against him, and Peter thought he’d gone blind for a moment from the ecstasy. He lifted his face from her breast and groaned in rapture. The feel of being ravished was just as heady for him, as it’d been for her. She arched her back again, twirling her hips druggingly, possessing him so completely, without abandon, that all he had to do was hold on and Peter’s mouth fell open--fuckfuckfuck.  _

_ Gwen leaned forward, grabbed his lower lips in between her teeth--she dominated him, and he was completely hers, at her mercy. She bit down hard, and it hurt, but it was a sweet pain he’d never felt before. _

_ The ringing was getting closer, but Gwen whispered in his ear, “Don’t stop--please, please.”  _

_ Peter’s arms were like steel as he tightened them around her, holding her still so she grinded against him instead of bouncing.  _

_ The ringing was chasing him now--he furiously pounded into her-- _

_ They were on the bed as he thrusted up into her--- _

_ Place and time blurred together, and all that was left was the sensation of euphoria that started from deep within him-- _

_ But the ringing, the ringing--  _

_ They were in the eraser room, chalk flying around them as he shut his eyes tight, letting the feel of her desire crash into him, building him up from the geeky kid he always felt like to the man who owned her as much as she owned him at this moment. Because, fuck, he’d never felt like more of a man than he did just then.  _

_ The ringing was blaring, and-- _

_ He felt like time was slipping through his fingers like sand, and in a blink of an eye she’d be gone. He drove into her harder, faster, running into her because he was so close to the finish line--so close if that damn ringing would stop-- _

_ “Yes, Peter, God,” Gwen practically sobbed, her walls fluttered and then clamped down around him-- _

_ He was almost there with her. He was almost--  _

Peter awoke face up, sweating, biting his lips. He didn’t move. Just let reality crash into him, and  _ fuck _ , reality felt painful. He dug his nails into the bedsheets, breathed harshly, trying to grasp at what little sanity he could find after being drugged with the faux sensation of a reality that he didn’t think would ever really be his; his eyes almost burned with the pressure of keeping them open, trying to relive those moments again, the bits he could remember--reality blurred into fantasy into dreams so easily, that he could almost taste her on his lips, the mental feel of her wetness stained his skin eternally. 

If Peter could make his dreams reality, or simply relive his reality, all of it would've ended differently -- he would’ve never let go until he’d seared himself into her so fully that he was a part of her soul, so that she could never escape him, could never forget him, never stop wanting him the way he seemed to be incapable of not wanting her...or maybe he would’ve never held on to begin with. 

* * *

_ Fucking May _ , Tony groaned harshly as he stared at the phone in his hand while he sat in his lab. The small black burner phone had been in his hand for over an hour, and he didn’t know what to do with it. 

_ Anger and resentment are corrosive.  _

Yeah, no shit. Tony clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would snap. His anger and resentment burned like a bright star inside of his chest, but he thought he was getting better. At least, getting better at ignoring it, at burying it. 

_ Don’t let it linger inside of you too long.  _

Tony put the phone back in his pocket and walked out of the lab. He took the elevator upstairs--searching for a distraction from himself. 

_ You don’t want Peter learning that behavior from you, too. _

He  _ really _ hated Aunt Hotty sometimes, because  _ fuck _ , now he felt guilty about wanting to go towards the bar as he stepped off the elevator. 

_ We’ve just gotta keep trying. _

Tony wasn’t sure how much  _ try _ he had in him. He’d been  _ trying _ all his life, and he never seemed to amount to much. All the inventions and millions in the world couldn’t make him better than who he was, and Tony was sure that who he was would never be enough. Not for Pepper, who hadn’t come home yesterday after their pseudo fight. Not for his dad who had never seemed impressed by him. Not for Steve or the Avengers who so easily had abandoned him...And if not for them, then definitely not for Peter who was the best of all of them. 

_ Peter deserves that from us. _

Tony sighed, and felt his resolve crumble. He wanted to walk towards to the couch, maybe turn the TV on for a while, let his mind blank out, but his insecurities felt too heavy for a moment; it was as though he were drowning in his own mind, and only the bottom of a bottle was going to help him breathe a bit easier. 

He took a step towards the bar. 

Two steps. 

Three steps. 

Four--

_ We’ve just gotta keep on trying. Peter deserves that from us _ . 

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. 

Inhale. Exhale. 

An image of Peter smiling, looking up at him as though he’d hung the moon off of the Avengers Tower just to bring it closer to him flashed through his mind. He could see the sparkle in his eyes, full of hope and faith. He could practically hear Steve in his mind, telling him “all we can do is try and be worthy of the faith people put in us.” 

His breath stuttered, but  _ fuck _ \--he wanted that drink. He didn’t want to get drunk. Hell, he can’t even remember the last time he actually got drunk. But sometimes it felt like all he had was the bottle. 

Sometimes it felt like all he had was the bottle of smooth bourbon, burning and soothing simultaneously, beckoning with arms wide open as his demons chased him.

Just one drink to overcome--

“Hey,” Pepper’s voice surprised him. He’d been so focused on his internal demons that he hadn’t heard the elevator ding or her heels behind him as she got off the elevator. But he took her in longingly. He’d missed her last night. He’d missed her more than he should have considering they’d spent tons of nights apart. 

But he knew last night was different. 

“Hey,” Tony placed his hands inside of his pockets. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to reach out to her or open his arms wide, beckoning silently for her to run into them. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do anything at all, so he simply put them in the pocket of his black slacks, and waited for her to decide what she wanted from him. 

“Can we talk?” Pepper’s eyes pleaded, but she had an apologetic smile on her lips that instantly relaxed him. 

“Of course,” he sighed in relief, and without thought took his hands out of his pockets and spread his arms. 

Pepper stepped into them as though she’d been born there and he breathed her in forgetting about the world or time for just a moment.

* * *

Peter was in front of his locker, purposefully avoiding looking at the direction of Gwen’s locker. He wasn’t sure what his reaction would be if he did. Would he simply blush? Would the connection between them overcome him in the middle of the hallway? Would he even care if it did? 

Peter let his head fall forward and tried to calm all of the excess energy that seemed to be coursing through his veins. He felt like he was still under the building Toomes had dropped on him, trapped and weighed down by simply trying to hold himself up. 

Toomes--just the thought of him could bring a surge of pain through his heart, because he’d almost killed a man. He’d almost been killed. 

He could still smell the smoke, feel the slickness of the blood on his skin, taste the salt from his tears--

“Dude, do you have the notes from--woah,” Ned raised his hands in the universal sign for surrender. “Who peed in your cornflakes?” 

Peter gave him an unimpressed look. “No one. What’s up?” 

Ned raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off in the way that was  _ so Ned _ . It almost made Peter smile. “I need the notes for Calculus you took yesterday--mine are shit.”

“Your notes in Calc are usually better than mine--what happened?” 

“Well,” Ned blushed, and Peter couldn’t help but smirk.  _ Finally _ , it was Ned in the hot seat. He couldn’t help but feel a bit happy about it. At times he felt like he was a monkey at a zoo, always the focus, constantly expected to have a life that put on a show. 

“Hey, don’t hold out on me,” Peter teased, and Ned rolled his eyes. 

“I was just distracted,” Ned shrugged. 

“By what--or  _ who _ ?” 

Before Ned could answer, Flash bumped into them. His cruel smirk was typically in place, and Peter grit his teeth to avoid calling him an asshole. 

“You two losers should watch where you’re going,” Flash taunted them. 

“Or you should get some eyeglasses,” Ned deadpanned, and  _ holy fuck _ did Peter love his best friend sometimes. 

A comment like that from Peter would’ve absolutely sounded confrontational, but from Ned--unassuming, always  _ chill _ \--it sounded like a fact rather than a rebuke. 

Flash pursed his lips, but didn’t respond--because, well, what could he possibly say? At that moment Gwen walked past them, and Peter’s entire body lit up in flames. He remembered her touch, her taste, the sound of her moans in his ears, and his whole body stiffened against the aching need to reach out to her. 

Flash watched Gwen pass by, and licked his lips. He turned back to Peter and there must've been something on Peter’s face because Flash smiled, genuinely amused. 

“Aw, does Penis-Parker got a thing for the fresh meat?”

Peter didn’t even blink--just swung on instinct--pulling back as much as he could at the last second so as to not completely crush every bone in Flash’s face with his fist. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually tried to hit someone. 

But it felt good. Too good, and as Flash tackled him, Peter wondered in his heart if he could be losing himself somehow. Maybe he was losing himself to Gwen. 

* * *

The hug between Pepper and Tony probably lasted longer than necessary, but it had soothed something that needed to be calmed; it was a reconnection that only touch could achieve. Afterward, they both stepped back and smiled at each other. Reflected in the eyes of the other, they could see the truth that they would be alright. The bottle still beckoned him, but he focused on her tempting lips, the slope of her neck, the sway of her hips as they walked towards the couch. 

“I’m sorry about how I reacted yesterday,” Pepper started as soon as she sat down. “I didn’t mean to react that way, but--can you imagine how it made me feel? To know you were making decisions for us, and not including me?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Tony snarked. It was automatic, and Pepper barely paid it any mind. It was a testament to how well she knew him that she didn’t assume it was acquiescence or derision. He almost loved her more for it in moments like these. 

“I don’t care that you’re taking a bigger role in the kid’s life,” Pepper continued. “I just want to know where it’s all coming from. And I didn’t like feeling blind sided in my own life.  _ We _ make decisions, not  _ you _ or  _ me _ alone. Do you get what I’m saying, Tony?” 

Tony tried to really think if he did understand what she was saying. It wasn’t rocket science, but it might as well have been because he wasn’t sure she was being as honest as she thought she was. But he also wasn’t crazy enough to call her out on it. 

Tony  _ wanted _ to say,  _ “I hear you. I guess I felt like I had to give a solution right then and there. I’m not an official part of his life, y’know? And I guess I didn’t want May regretting letting me be part of his life. I’m sorry.”  _ But the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. Those were truths too honest, too raw for him to let out without copious amounts of liquor or a crisis inducing confession. 

Instead, he started to shrug, but caught himself. He didn’t want to pretend to be blase. Not when they were talking about Peter. There was no use pretending, anyway, because he was pretty sure Pepper saw through him completely.

“I hear you, and I’m sorry. I--”

Tony’s phone started to ring, cutting off whatever he’d been about to say. He gave Pepper an apologetic look as he reached for his phone to look at who was calling him. 

It was May. 

Tony hesitated--he  _ really _ wanted to pick up because he knew that she wouldn’t call him in the middle of the day unless it was important, but he wasn’t sure how Pepper would take the interruption. Pepper must have sensed his hesitation because she waved it away. 

“It might be important,” she said, but he could tell in her eyes that she knew who was calling. 

Nonetheless, it was all the okay Tony needed to pick up the call. “What’s wrong?” 

“ _ Peter was in a fight!”  _ May’s voice boomed through the call. He could hear rustling, as though she were trying to get dressed as she talked to him. 

“Bullshit,” Tony scoffed disbelievingly. This was goody-two-shoes, look-out-for-the-little-guy, web-slinging Peter. Tony was sure the kid wouldn’t hurt a fly, even if it buzzed in his ear all damn day. He’d never even seen the kid genuinely mad for more than half a second. 

_ “I wish! _ ” May responded angrily, as a door slammed in her background.  _ “The principal just called me. He’s talking about expelling Peter! That would go on his permanent record, Tony! And what if he was hurt and starts to heal at the school--people would see! What if he  _ hurt _ someone badly by accident--Christ--what was he thinking?!” _

“Hey, listen, everything’s going to be okay, alright?” Tony tried to calm her as he grabbed his own keys off the living room table. “Just, get there. I’m on my way. We’ll figure this out, okay? He’s not going to be expelled--I’ll donate a whole new library if I have to. His record is gonna stay spotless.” 

_ “And if he hurt someone?”  _ May’s voice was quiet, and Tony felt like the earth had collapsed for a second. If Peter hurt someone, the guilt would eat him alive; they both knew that would be the worst fallout of all because bones could heal but Peter would probably never forgive himself, and Tony wasn’t sure how he’d fix that. But he’d try. 

“We’ll figure it out. Just--get there. I’m on my way.” 

The line went dead, and Tony turned to Pepper who he’d genuinely forgotten all about during the conversation. Pepper stared back at him, worry and annoyance both clear on the lines of her face. 

“I’m sorry--” Tony started but Pepper cut him off. 

“You’re leaving.” 

“Peter got into a fight at school,” he tried to explain. He reached for her, but her hands weren’t as welcoming as they were before. “I’ve gotta go.” 

Pepper hummed in understanding, but her eyes flashed in a way that Tony knew meant that she was irritated. Unfortunately, knowing that staying was a better option for their relationship didn’t deter him. 

He kissed her on her forehead. “ We’re not done, I promise. But I need to be there right now. As soon as I’m back, we’ll jump right into it. I promise. Pinky promise. Buy you  _ ten _ diamond necklaces and another life-size teddy bear promise.” 

Pepper gave a small exasperated smile, and it was enough for Tony to turn and practically sprint to the elevator. 

* * *

Peter held an ice pack to his ribs as the school nurse walked around him. 

“All you damn kids today think that you’re Captain America,” she shook her head as she handed another pack to Flash. She smirked, and Peter was sure she was reveling in their pain. “Being punched hurts, doesn’t it?” 

MJ walked into the nurse’s office and passed her a note. The nurse harrumphed, and turned to Flash. “You, go to the office. Keep that ice on your face. Your jaw is so swollen already I’m surprised it isn’t broken.” 

Flash glared at Peter as he passed him by, but Peter could barely look his way. He felt guilt gnawing at his stomach. If he hadn’t held back at the last second, Flash’s jaw would’ve been more than just almost broken--it would’ve been  _ decimated _ ; he would’ve been eating from a straw for the rest of his life. 

“I’ll be right back,” the nurse told Peter as she walked out the door. MJ walked up to Peter slowly, just outside of the space between Peter’s legs. 

“What happened today?” MJ’s inquisitive stare pierced him, and Peter thought she would make an excellent detective. It seemed practically impossible to ignore her, to  _ not _ be honest.

“Flash just set me off,” Peter shrugged, hoping it was enough. It wasn’t. 

“So you punch him? He’s a pest, sure, but he’s not  _ violent _ . Whatever he said, I doubt it deserved a fist to the face. And Flash always gets on your nerves,” she pointed out. “You’ve never let it get to you before. So why was today so different?” 

Peter felt the blush rise in his cheeks--how was he supposed to respond?  _ So, the real reason why I punched Flash was because I’ve been fighting a hard on all morning at the thought of Gwen and I was too frustrated today to let anything pass _ . Yeah, he was sure that would go over real well. 

Instead he stayed quiet and looked at his hands holding the ice pack. 

“You’ve been different lately,” MJ said quietly, almost hesitantly as though she weren’t sure she was allowed to make such an observation. 

“I’m still me,” he said defensively, but he knew that he’d had the same worry just this morning. 

“It’s okay to change,” MJ shrugged, and Peter inhaled sharply. It was like she saw him as clearly as he saw himself sometimes;  _ this _ was why he liked her so damn much, and Peter wanted to hug her--just bury his face in her neck and be seen for a moment. MJ placed a hand on his shoulder, and their eyes locked. “But don’t change too much, Okay? There aren’t that many Peter Parker’s in the world--not the good kind anyway, so we’ve gotta be careful to preserve the one we’ve got.” 

“MJ” Peter whispered, his hand lifting slowly--

The nurse walked back into the room, and Peter dropped his hand. MJ took a step back and Peter’s heart hurt a bit. He’d missed her somehow. 

“You need to get to class, Michelle,” the nurse clipped as she filled out some forms. 

Whatever lingered between them dissipated. 

“See you around, Rocky,” MJ gave him a small punch to the shoulder, turned around and walked away.

_ Rocky. Rocky Balboa. _

Well, Peter figured that was an upgrade from the typical  _ loser _ . 

“Alright,” the nurse walked over to him briskly. “Lift your shirt, and let me take another look at the damage. I think you might’ve cracked a couple ribs--might need to see an actual doctor if that's the case.” 

Peter’s eyes widened in panic.

Thankfully, Gwen’s voice interrupted. “Principal Morita wants him to go to the office. His parents are here.” 

Gwen leaned against the doorway casually. Peter barely registered his body's reaction as he leapt from the bed and out the door before the Nurse could say a word or try and stop him, Gwen right beside him. 

A couple of minutes later, Peter paused as a thought occurred to him. 

“Where’s the note?”

“What note?”

“The note from the Principal. You didn’t give one to the nurse,” Peter pointed out. 

“I didn’t have one. I overheard the nurse wanting to recheck you, and  _ considering stuff _ , I didn’t think you’d want her to. I’d even guess you’re halfway healed already, right?” 

Peter ignored her question and confusedly asked, “You overheard?” 

“I was on my way to you when I saw you with Michelle,” Gwen shrugged, but Peter could hear the edge in her voice. “Figured you wouldn’t want me to interrupt.” 

“Gwen,” Peter reached out to her, but Gwen moved out of his reach. The heat between them ignited, and Gwen shuddered. Peter did too, and they both knew whatever conversation they were having would be lost if they even let one pinky graze each other. 

“I know you like her,” Gwen said, her pursed lips reminded him of his dreams. The way those lips had moved him, drowned him. “You said as much. I’m not trying to replace that. We barely know each other. Whatever  _ this _ is, it isn’t  _ that _ . Can’t compare to that. I know. ” 

Peter wasn’t sure what to say. He and Gwen were so different from him and MJ. Not worse or better--just different. He wasn’t sure how to convey that truth without sounding like an idiot. 

Instead, he gave her the answer he wasn’t willing to give MJ beforehand. 

“I punched Flash because of you.”

“What? Why?” 

“ You were in my dreams last night,” he whispered, his gaze intent on her collarbone. “I-- _ we _ were pretty intense. And I woke up without you, without anything, and I had wanted it to be true. I had wanted that dream to be real and it wasn’t...I walked around all morning, frustrated--no,  _ angry _ . I was so angry, even though I probably wouldn’t have admitted it then. It was tearing me apart, having that kind of anger inside of me and I didn’t even realize it until it was too late.” 

“What happened in the dream?” she asked softly. She took a step towards him, closing some of the space, and  _ fuck _ , they were walking into dangerous territory. But this was all he had to give her. MJ’s soft words echoed in his mind. 

_ It’s okay to change. _

“I kissed you,” he licked his lips, remembering the taste of her. His eyes swung up to her face, and he found a confidence he didn’t know was inside of him. “And you kissed me back. You  _ dominated _ me, and I--I got lost in you. I--I--”

He couldn’t finish, and Gwen seemed to understand why because her lips pressed against him, and his body trembled. But this kiss wasn’t like the dream. This was  _ nothing _ like his dreams, because the relief that ran through him made his eyes burn, and his body danced between taut arms holding her to relaxed shoulders leaning against her. 

Passion wasn’t consuming them--this was something new, something different, and Peter had no problem breaking the kiss, letting his forehead lean against hers, and just breathing together. 

“I like you too,” Peter murmured tenderly, but Gwen didn’t open her eyes. 

“Do you still feel that anger?” 

_ But don’t change too much, Okay? _

Peter lifted his head and shook it, “no.” 

Gwen nodded. “Then that’s all that matters.” 

She walked away, but Peter knew, deep inside, that what she said wasn’t quite right, quite  _ true _ . MJ’s words chased him. 

_ So you punch him? He’s a pest, sure, but he’s not violent. Whatever he said, I doubt it deserved a fist to the face.  _

Was his emotional release worth someone else’s pain? Yesterday he would’ve said  _ absolutely not _ , but today...Peter wasn’t so sure. 

He wasn’t sure and he felt nausea build in his stomach and throat. 

* * *

Tony walked into the building, strode through the halls purposefully. His eyes took everything in, but all he was searching for was a pair of dark brown eyes, either May’s or Peter it didn’t matter. 

He had a constant  _ peterpeterpeter  _ running through his head that he was sure he’d gone crazy. Worry had long since gone into full panic/anxiety mode in the forty minutes it’d taken him to make it to midtown through all the traffic. 

“Tony! Finally!” May shouted exasperatedly as they walked towards each other--her from the main office. 

“How’d you get here before me?” Tony wondered, baffled at her speed all the while he took in the man who was pretending not to notice them hovering in the doorway of the main office. 

“You know the train is always going to be faster,” she shrugged. 

Tony nodded along because that was the one truth of all New Yorkers--cars were for comfort, but trains were for speed, assuming it wasn’t the weekends because delays were a bonafide  _ bitch _ . 

“Do you know anything yet?” 

May shook her head, “No, I--”

“Ms. Parker, Mr. Stark, Mr. Thompson?” the secretary rang out, and it felt like her voice echoed through the halls and slammed into their ribcages. “The principal is ready to see you.”

May and Tony shared a look, barely sparing a kid sitting in the office a glance as they swept by him.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Tony told May quietly. “You’ll see.”

_ I promise _ , Tony wanted to add but the words wouldn’t come out. He didn’t want to make promises he had no control over keeping. 

* * *

Peter had watched from the shadows the way Mr. Thompson had seemingly ignored Flash before he walked into the principal’s office, May and Tony trailing behind him. Peter could practically see the emotional bruises caused by Mr. Thompson’s obvious neglect, and he thought-- _ shit _ . All the money in the world couldn’t buy people who gave a crap about you.

If that’d been him, growing up with a dad like that, he might have been angry at the world too. He took a deep breath and after the parentals had walked in, sat down next to Flash. The secretary gave him a severe look, but didn’t say anything which he was grateful for. 

_Don’t change too much, Okay?_ _There aren’t that many Peter Parker’s in the world--not the good kind anyway,_ _so_ _we’ve gotta be careful to preserve the one we’ve got._

Peter took another deep breath and steeled his nerves. The Peter he’d been would’ve apologized, but he wasn’t that Peter anymore. Something important had shifted in him. But that didn’t mean he was a completely new person--just a little different. 

“Your dad’s a jerk,” Peter said matter-of-factly. He looked Flash in the eyes so he could see he wasn’t mocking him or trying to disarm him. No, this was commiseration. 

Flash glared at him. “At least I’ve got one.” 

It hurt, but not as much as Peter thought the insult should have--definitely not as much as it would have hurt him  _ before _ he had Tony in his life. 

_ “Can we trust your dad though?” _

_ “Mr. Stark isn’t my dad.”  _

_ “Didn’t he go to the school when you got in trouble?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Does he lecture you? Ground you?” _

_ “Sure, but—” _

_ “Do you ever sleep over his place?” _

_ “...Yeah…” _

_ “He’s your dad.”  _

The memory attacked him swiftly and Peter thought-- _ okay _ . He didn’t flinch away from Flash’s gaze. “Didn’t you see Mr. Stark here?”

“I don’t know how you got him here or why the hell he’d ever come here for you, but he’s not your  _ dad _ ,” Flash pushed. 

Flash’s response wasn’t surprising; it’d been Peter’s own response too when Gwen had insisted that Tony was his dad. But Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that had settled into him at Gwen’s words. It was a feeling that hadn’t left him and talking to Flash, seeing how Mr. Thompson ignored his own son--maybe Peter finally saw what Gwen had seen. 

Peter said softly, “Dad’s are more than blood. They’re there when you need them. They go to bat for you and worry about you.” 

The innocent questions that Tony always seemed to ask offhandedly, as if they were no big deal, dashed through his mind. 

_ How’s school going? _

_ Have you eaten already? _

_ Is there a problem? _

Peter’s heart felt full and he continued. “They ask about your day, and listen when you explain-- _ really _ pay attention. Dad’s are the ones that are around to make the effort--not the ones who can’t or won’t.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got daddy issues to me,” Flash shrugged, but there was something shining in his eyes that told Peter he’d heard him. Heard what Peter had wanted to say and also what he hadn’t meant to. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Peter shrugged too, because  _ fuck it _ . He’d put his soul on display if it would help Flash see that he deserved better. That no matter what, he wasn’t the problem there. That was the Peter he’d always been, and perhaps he still was in a lot of ways. Time didn’t change that. Toomes hadn’t either. “I just--my aunt and uncle, even Ned sometimes, they always mentioned my birth father growing up-- _ Richard Parker _ \--like it’s supposed to mean something. They'd ask  _ what do you think your dad would do?  _ And, lots of  _ your dad would be proud _ when I did something good. May  _ still _ does it. Like his opinion matters. But I barely remember him--he was  _ practically a stranger _ . Barely spent any time with me that I can remember. You know how I remember him? Working. Always with his head in a book or in his office, where I couldn’t follow. And it sucked that he died, but if it hadn’t been for pictures and Uncle Ben, I wouldn’t be able to tell you anything about him. Because all I  _ really _ actually remember, from my own memories, is his back--he was always walking away to do something more important.”

“What’s your point?” Flash asked unmoved, and Peter couldn’t really blame him. They weren’t friends and Flash was generally a jerk. He had no reason as to why he was sitting here, telling Flash any of this.

Except Peter was sure he’d seen something in his eyes that reminded him of feelings he’d thought he’d buried; the longing of what if’s that had chased him in his preteen years, until finally he realized that Uncle Ben had been a better father than his own would probably have been. 

He’d been twelve when he finally realized that it didn’t do to romanticize what  _ coulda, shoulda, woulda _ if only his parents hadn’t died. Because Richard Parker might have been a brilliant scientist, but from the little Peter could remember, he’d been a shitty father. He probably hadn’t meant to be, probably had thought he’d had all the time in the world to focus on Peter when he was older...but the facts remained the facts, and romanticizing what had never been and what could never be had only caused him grief. 

_ What’s your point? _

“I don’t know,” Peter said honestly. “Just-- _ forget _ those absentee fathers--the ones who might care but all you’re left with are pictures, and barely any memories because they never really spared you a second glance. My ‘real dad’ was like that and so he wasn’t ever really my dad at all. My uncle Ben was-- _ Tony Stark _ is. They matter more than Richard Parker ever will. I am who I am because of  _ them _ \--Richard Parker’s barely a blip in the memo of my life, y’know?”

Flash nodded his head, and Peter swore he saw a sliver of respect in his eyes. Flash leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and didn’t say another word. But that was okay, because Peter felt lighter--like he’d needed that reminder for himself as much as Flash needed someone to tell him. 

They sat in silence, awaiting judgement--not friends, but not as great of enemies as they’d been this morning. 

* * *

“So, did Peter get beat up?” Tony questioned lightly. He figured,  _ prayed  _ silently, that was what had happened, but-- 

“Oh no, Mr. Stark,” the principal shook his head and pursed his lips. “He gave as good as he got.” 

Tony’s eyebrow shot up at that.

“Is the other kid okay?” Aunt May asked, worrying her lip even more than before. Her and Tony shared an uneasy look. If Peter had lost control for even half a second during that fight, there was no telling the kind of damage that he could’ve done. 

“Flash is fine. A few cuts and bruises on both sides. However, that--” 

Tony and Aunt May both let out sighs of relief. Once Tony realized that Peter had kept himself in check during the fight, his infuriating smirk was back in place and he cut off the Principal who was preaching about a ‘no fighting’ school policy.

“No offense, Principal Morita, but I don’t really see the problem here. They’re two teenage boys who’ve had run-ins in the past the way I hear it. They fought it out, so it’s out of their system.” Tony shrugged. 

May massaged the bridge of her nose. “He can’t just go around punching people, Tony!” 

“It was a school yard fight. Frankly, it’s character building for the both of them.” 

At this Mr. Thompson did look up with a raised eyebrow. “How exactly is a fight character building?” 

Tony leaned casually in his chair as he responded. “It’s good to know that you’re not always going to flat out win every fight. It’s character building to have to remember that you’re not always the biggest and baddest around.” 

He was purposefully ambiguous--he didn’t want to create an altercation with Mr. Thompson, and be the one in the hot seat.

“Are you expelling them? Suspending them?” May cut to the chase. Tony somberly leaned forward, and even Mr. Thompson gave Principal Morita his undivided attention. This mattered. 

Principal Morita looked at them and sighed. 

* * *

Flash and Peter sat up ramrod straight when the Principal’s office door opened, their eyes wide. May stepped out first, Tony on her heels. 

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked as they approached, but it was a facade. He knew full well that Peter wasn’t going to be hurt--at least not permanently. His ribs  _ had _ hurt pretty bad right after the fight had ended. 

Peter nodded. “What’s the verdict?”

May sighed, and went to answer when Mr. Thompson’s hard voice captured their attention. 

“Get your things, Eugene. We’ll discuss this at home.” 

Mr. Thompson hadn’t stopped to look at his son, even during that chilly command. His face was glued to his phone, and his body simply walked on--the spacial awareness of someone used to people moving out his way. 

Flash stood up and spared Peter a shrug. “Nothing but a blip, right?” 

Peter nodded, but Flash had already turned his back and walked away. In that moment, Peter wanted to hug Tony; he wanted to squeeze him tight, and tell him that he was a  _ great dad _ , even if he didn’t see himself as a dad. 

Tony must’ve seen something poignant in Peter’s eyes, because he clapped Peter on the shoulder. “Let’s get out of here--we’ll talk on the way. I’m starving.” 

* * *

Tony wanted to sit at a restaurant, order a bottle of wine, and try to understand  _ what the hell _ Peter had been thinking--he could see in May’s eyes that she wanted the same thing. But one look at the rearview mirror, and Tony knew that wasn’t what Peter needed. He didn’t need to be gawked at in some fancy restaurant while Tony and May relaxed with a three-hundred dollar bottle of wine.

Instead, Tony turned away from Midtown Manhattan and onto the highway on the way to Long Island. He drove in silence, and neither May or Peter seemed inclined to break the quiet. The further they all got from the city, the more relaxed they all seemed to get until it was as if all their troubles had faded away into the distant past...into the darkness that was an uncertain future. 

As Tony parked the car in a remote diner, and they all walked through the doors--content in a way that Tony didn’t know anyone could be when seen in public with  _ the _ Tony Stark--he felt a pang of guilt that maybe Pepper would’ve appreciated the reprieve. 

Perhaps Pepper would’ve wanted to sit by his side as he let the world fall away. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said quietly as they all sat around an oval booth table; Peter sat in between May and Tony, while May and Tony were practically right across from each other.

“You don’t need to be sorry, kid--” Tony tried to be understanding, but May cut him off. 

“Yes, he does!  _ What _ were you thinking?” May’s eyes tore into Peter, and Tony felt as though she might as well had been cutting into him. He remembered getting similar lectures from Howard. 

“I--I don’t know,” Peter looked away as the waitress came to the table. 

“Three cheeseburgers with everything,” Tony ordered to keep it all simple. He gave a questioning look at May to make sure he hadn’t overstepped or she was allergic to something. Peter, he already knew, wasn’t allergic to anything, thankfully.

“Anything to drink?” the waitress asked bored. That was the beauty of diners in New York--no matter where in the state, diner workers gave  _ zero _ fucks about who you were, they were just waiting to get off shift. 

“Just water for now,” May answered to speed everything up; she didn’ t mean to, but she was anxious to hear what Peter had to say. Tony could see the anxiety building in her eyes, and wondered if his own were a mirror. 

The waitress walked away, and Tony thought it was a good moment to step in before May went full lecture mode which seemed a probable possibility. 

_ What were you thinking?  _

_ I don’t know _ . 

He’d said the same thing many times to Howard, and it had always been a lie. 

“You do know--and whatever the reason, we’re going to try and understand, okay?” He caught Peter’s eyes and hoped he could read the sincerity in Tony’s heart. “I won’t dismiss whatever you’re feeling. I promise, I’ll hear you, whatever it is you have to say.” 

Peter took a deep breath. 

_ Dad’s are more than blood. They’re there when you need them. They go to bat for you and worry about you...They ask about your day, and listen when you explain--really pay attention. _

_ I won’t dismiss whatever you’re feeling. I promise, I’ll hear you, whatever it is you have to say _ . 

Peter felt a flood of love in his heart, the very depth of him, and couldn’t help the tears that burned his eyes suddenly. 

“Sometimes, things just get really hard, y’know?” Peter tried to push beyond the flood of emotions. May rubbed his back in small circles, comforting him without interrupting. She reminded him that she was there. She was always there, and Peter was hit with the truth that  _ he was so damn lucky _ , and the tears wanted to overflow--fuck. 

He didn’t want to cry. Didn’t mean to, but everything just seemed to be hitting him at this moment. 

He covered his face with his palms for a moment, trying to get it together. But then Tony scooted closer to him, and placed a hand on his neck. 

“I know, kid,” Tony whispered. “But we’re here with you. Okay?” 

“We’re  _ always _ here for you,” May added quietly.

Her eyes locked with Tony, both their hands connected with Peter, and Tony knew that no matter what reservations he’d had--

He was truly in Peter’s life now-- _ not as his superhero boss, but as more. _

The words never felt more true--more  _ real _ .

“I didn’t mean to punch him,” Peter said after a moment when he felt calm enough.

“Then why did you?” May asked as the waitress came back with their orders.  __

“I just--life is never really how you want it to be, is it?” Peter tried to explain without telling them about his dream, because there was no level of meltdown that would  _ ever _ entice him to tell them about a wet dream. Not in a million years. 

“I suppose it’s not,” Tony answered slowly, sharing a cautious look with May. This was teenage angst, and Tony sure as shit wasn’t prepared to deal with that. PTSD from Toomes he was ready for. Emotional growing pains--uhh, Tony would prefer to pass that baton to May. 

May continued to rub Peter’s back though he’d calmed down significantly. “What does that have to do with today?”

“I guess I just realized for the first time,” Peter took a deep breath and thought of his forehead against Gwens, thought of the way he’d leaned towards MJ, thought of the hard edge in Gwen’s voice when she’d mentioned his relationship with MJ. “It doesn’t matter how much we want certain things to be true--they’ll never be. At least not the way we want them. Because we can’t go back in time, and we can’t change our choices, our feelings...what use is having super powers if we can’t make ourselves happy--just for a moment?” 

It was a question he hadn’t known was festering inside of him until it was out in the open. 

Tony didn’t have an answer for him, and so instead of admit that, he pivoted. “Is that why you punched that kid? Because you were angry?” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I just--I just didn’t know what to do with that. I didn’t know how to let it go, and as the day went by I just got angrier--Flash was being typical Flash, but at that point it didn’t matter. It set me off anyway. I know it was wrong--”

_ Do you still feel that anger? _

_ No. _

_ Then that’s all that matters. _

“Oh, Peter,” May said sadly. “Why didn’t you call me or Tony? We would’ve  _ gladly _ talked to you about this, or picked you up if you thought it was too much.” 

“I didn’t really think calling you to pick me up because I was having an off day was an option,” Peter said truthfully. It had never been an option before.

“Kid, you could have  _ destroyed _ that Flash punk if you had lost control,” Tony interjected somberly. “An off day with you isn’t like with someone who isn’t enhanced--you can  _ always _ call us if you think you’re going to fly off the handle. The Tower is  _ literally _ ten minutes away--without traffic.”

“Am I grounded?” Peter looked between the two of them. “What did the principal say?”

Tony smirked and May snorted while rolling her eyes.

“You are  _ definitely _ grounded,” May said sternly after she composed herself. Tony didn’t even try to hide his smirk. 

“Of course, the good ol’ Stark charm worked like a dream, and you’ve just got detention for two weeks.” 

“I’m not at least suspended?” 

“Kid, I’m  _ Tony Stark _ \--do you think with me in your corner that I was  _ ever _ going to let it get that far?” 

_ Do you think with me in your corner that I was ever going to let it get that far? _

Peter smiled, because he supposed some part of him had known that with Tony in his corner, he’d always be protected. 

* * *

Tony didn’t return to the Tower until late in the afternoon with Peter in tow. May had wanted to take off work and stay at home with Peter, but Tony and her had already squared away their schedules--they didn’t want to introduce deviations so soon. Peter went straight to his bedroom, teenage angst chasing him, while Tony went in search of Pepper. 

It didn’t take long to find her. 

“How’s the kid?” she asked, and Tony didn’t think it was possible to love her more; he knew she was irritated with him, yet she still cared enough to ask about Peter first. 

“He’s good--just...a teenager,” Tony flexed his hands and his voice was tinged with enough horror that on any other day, Pepper would’ve smiled. 

“Tony…”

“I know you’re upset--” 

“Do you? Do you really? Because I don’t think you do. Do you see how this looks, Tony?” Peppers eyes pleaded with him to understand. “I don’t know that kid, I don’t know anything about him except that apparently you drop everything when he gets  _ detention _ \--or when his aunt comes calling.” 

“Are you seriously jealous right now?” Tony couldn’t help the smugness in his voice. Pepper wasn’t prone to jealousy. In fact, he could confidently say he’d never seen her jealous. 

“I’m not Jealous, I’m confused. I--” 

Peter walked through the door and Pepper cut herself off swiftly. She spared him a tight smile, and Peter knew he’d interrupted something important. 

“I’m sorry,” he started to back out the door. “I can just come back later--”

“No,” Pepper stopped him mildly. “It’s okay.” 

It was clear it was  _ not _ okay, but Peter wasn’t sure what to do. 

“What’d you need, kid?” Tony cut through the awkwardness. 

“I know I'm grounded and everything, but I was just wondering if that meant I couldn't have Gwen over anytime soon?” Peter said evenly, trying to remind Tony with his eyes that they said they’d help her control her powers without having to outright say anything in front of Pepper. 

“She can come over Friday--you’re with May tomorrow and Thursday,” Tony nodded slowly enough that Peter got the message that he remembered. 

Peter smiled wide, and leapt out the room as he shouted a quick “thanks!” behind him. 

Tony gave a small smile at Peter’s antics, and turned back to Pepper who frowned severely at him. 

“Isn’t he grounded?” 

“Yeah, but--”

“But he’s allowed friends over while grounded?” 

The way she said it rubbed Tony the wrong way--he wasn’t sure why, but it almost felt like she was lecturing him on his parenting. But he was just a mentor. He wasn’t a parent. Ergo, he couldn’t be parenting. 

But he’d felt like a parent earlier. 

“He’s grounded in the ways that matter most to him, which is punishment enough,” Tony tried to explain calmly, ignoring his rushing thoughts. 

“Punishment enough for fighting? He could’ve really hurt someone, Tony,” Pepper pushed back, and though it was clear she was simply confused, Tony couldn’t help but snap. 

“We know, and he knows. May and I already discussed this.”

“Right,” Pepper nodded. Tony closed his eyes regretfully, because somehow he’d inadvertently brought the conversation round circle where he didn’t really want it to be. “You and May--and who am I Tony? Ornament?” 

“Because people always give multi-billion companies to ornaments to run,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re being  _ crazy _ .” 

“I’m not crazy, Tony’ 

“Stop it,” Tony said firmly. “You’re  _ you _ . It’s always been you. It’ll  _ always _ be you, so I’m not even sure where you--"

Pepper snapped. “Is he yours?”

“What do you--”

“Is he your  _ son _ ?” Pepper near shouted. “I did the math--it’s not a secret what you were like during the early 2000’s.” 

Tony wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t really funny at all because Peter  _ felt _ like his son. Somewhere inside of his ribcage, Peter was as much of a son as he’d probably ever have. 

_ Is he yours? _

The simple answer was no, but the word wouldn’t leave his mouth. Instead, Tony walked away. 

* * *

Hours later, Tony lay still on his bed. Pepper was in the living room supposedly catching up on work, but Tony knew better. She was annoyed, worried, likely  _ stressed _ he hadn't answered her question. After he'd left, he headed straight for Peter's room without thought-- 

_ "Hey," Peter jumped eagerly at seeing Tony in his doorway.  _

_ "Hey kid," Tony sighed. "We've had one helluva day, huh."  _

_ "Thai food fixes most things--and ice cream," Peter joked.  _

_ "Okay," Tony nodded and started walking to the movie room on the common floor; Peter vaulted off the bed, hot on his heels.  _

_ Tony hadn't been to the movie room in a long time. Not since Bruce had disappeared. His heart clenched a bit at the thought of his lost friend, but he tried to shake it off.  _

_ "Thai food and icecream for me. No icecream for you-- you're still grounded." _

_ "Aww, Mr. Stark!" Peter whined, and Tony had felt like he wouldn't ever be able to give Pepper a straight answer.  _

As everything swirled through Tony's mind, the walls felt like they were caving in on him after such a long and hard day. But there were moments sprinkled throughout that he knew would always be precious in his heart, too. 

He didn't know what to do about any of it. 

“Fri?”

“Yes, boss?” 

“Inact Nighty-Night protocol.” 

The room was bathed in complete darkness--the lights gone, the shades drawn to block out the light of the moon. In the darkness, he thought the burn of the phone in his pocket was bearable. In the dark, he thought that he could face his demons, at least a little bit. 

Without thought, he took the phone out, flipped it open, and speed dialed one as though he’d done it a thousand times. Maybe he had. Perhaps he’d gotten this far too many times to count, but always hung up before it could ring.

This time, Tony took a deep breath--inhale, exhale--and let it ring. 

“Hello?” Steve’s worried voice was clear, alert, despite the late hour. 

"I still hate you," Tony said harshly with no preamble. "You were a Judas who  _ left me _ to chase after the tail of the person who killed my parents-- _ your friend _ , once upon a time. Okay? I don't forgive you. Not for a second. Not for a mili second. Not for--"

"Tony," Steve stopped his rant quietly. "I know I haven't earned your forgiveness. I know I hurt you, deeply. But I also know you better than you'd like to admit. That's not why you called."

Tony didn't say anything for a moment, just let the silence and pain settle between them. 

“Pepper’s mad at me,” Tony said quietly. He didn’t want to talk to Steve, but he missed him. It hurt more than he thought it would have to not have him around to tell his troubles to when the world, expectations, _ life _ got a bit too hard. 

He had Rhodey, of course, and Happy--but it was different. They were his best friends. His protectors. 

Pepper was North, constant, the greatest rock holding Tony to the ground when he worried that he would drift away; But Steve...Steve was the light, constantly reminding him why they fight, why they never stop fighting no matter what... and Tony missed him. Missed the kind of steadfast hope that Steve inspired. 

“What’d you do?” Steve asked slowly. He hadn’t expected Tony to call him. Not unless there was an emergency. Not unless the sky was falling down on them, but he couldn’t stop the relief that coursed through his body at hearing his voice. 

He’d missed him, too. Possibly more because his complicated relationship with Natasha was a constant reminder of the piece that always stood between them somehow nowadays--Tony. 

“Why do you assume I did something?”

“Because Pepper is amazing, and well adjusted,” Steve couldn’t help the little teasing that added a slight lilt to his voice. 

“Ha!” Tony scoffed, and felt vindicated, somehow. “Your little well adjusted angel is mad at me because of Underoos.” 

“Queens?” 

“Yeah--he’s young.” 

“I remember. How young?”

It was clear that they weren’t going to discuss the way everything ended in Siberia beyond Tony's slight rant at the beginning of the phone call. It was clear that all the troubles that lay between them wouldn’t be rehashed and solved tonight. 

This phone call was about Tony needing his friend--the friend Steve was when he stood up to Barton’s caustic remarks about Billionare’s; the friend Steve was when he shut down Wanda’s comments about warmongers; the friend Steve was when Tony caught a panic attack in the Tower and he realized--hugged him on the floor, his arms tight around him, silent, his breathing steady against Tony’s ear, until Tony could breathe right, too. The friend Steve was when he stood up afterwards, and didn’t say a word and simply poured them both a drink. 

“Fifteen.” 

“That’s not great, but that’s not too bad either,” Steve shrugged though Tony couldn’t see him. His response was surprising to Tony, though, He’d thought that Steve would freak out, tell him how irresponsible it was to bring a kid into their kind of life. He thought Steve would tell him all the things he already thought too. “I knew people as young as fourteen that enlisted. We had a fair amount of teenagers fudging their birth dates so they could go fight. We needed the numbers so a lot of people turned a blind eye.”

“Different times, and all that. But that’s not why she’s mad. If only, I could easily defend myself, and I would be less confused. The kid was doing his Spiderman thing before he met me.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“I’ve kinda got this mentor/mentee thing going on. He’s an orphan, and he’s fifteen which means he’s got zero sense of self-preservation, never thinks things through--very much ‘it seemed like a good idea at the time’ type of kid, so you know. Reckless.” 

“He’s basically the younger version of you?”

“I resent that, but also possibly accurate to a degree. But he’s definitely got a better heart than I ever had at that age.Point is, It’s just his aunt in his life. His aunt and me--we’re the only two watching out for the kid, for Spiderman.” 

“This doesn’t sound like something Pepper would mind. I’d even go and say that she’d be proud of you.” 

“Yeah, see, except, that I’m not a hands off kind of mentor. At least not anymore. I was at first and it was a disaster. Kid almost got himself killed, so I’m much more involved. Also, his aunt is formidable--didn’t really give me much of a choice to be more involved.”

“How involved? “

“I was at his school earlier today because he punched some punk. Last week I got called up there alongside his aunt because he was falling asleep in class. His aunt, me, and the kid. In the principal’s office. It was kinda awkward, actually.” 

“Sounds like you’re his dad.” 

“That’s pepper’s thing. She feels like I’ve created this separate little family that she’s not apart of, but what am I supposed to do? Just leave the kid hanging? Step back? He’s a great kid, and his aunt handles him like a pro--but he’s enhanced. He needs more than a stern talking to. He needs someone who can show up and take care of things when he gets in over his head. Someone that can ground him from the sky as much as from video games. How can I ground him if I’m not involved? How can I keep a reign on him if I’m not there?”

Steve let the silence hang between them for a second. 

“Tony, there’s no shame in what you’re doing. And frankly, I think you’re in the right. But have you explained this to Pepper?”

“All she sees is that the kid’s aunt calls and I come running. How do I make her see differently?” 

Steve sighed, thinking of his own situation with Tony, and how he’d never managed to make him understand his view point either. 

“I don’t know. But don’t stop trying. That’s the difference between loving someone and not, I think.” 

Tony took a deep breath, and whispered. “I hear ya, Cap. I hear you.” 

The line went dead, but Steve smiled. 

There was hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, love it? Hate it? Let me know and leave a comment! **Comments are love!!**


End file.
